


Two Teams, One Agent

by dwinchestersgirl88



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Happy Ending, M/M, Sex, Spanking, angry Gibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchestersgirl88/pseuds/dwinchestersgirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the past comes back when you least expect it and bites you in the ass. Anthony DiNozzo just wished that someone or something had given him a heads up before it did. Now he's stuck in the middle. Tibbs slash with some mentions of Moreid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Past Comes Back

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of chapters I wrote this story in three long parts. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds.

* * *

  
Tony DiNozzo had a secret. A secret he thinks that even Gibbs didn't know about. A secret that in truth he didn't want anyone to know about.

He wasn't going to get his wish. And the person to blame was Tobias Fornell.

* * *

 

The day started off easy. Tony arrived at work an hour before Gibbs, like he always did, turned on all the electronics, signed Gibbs in on his computer before doing the same with his own. He checked all the files that appeared on his desk some time after he left yesterday. After finishing his morning routine, he sat down at his desk and started working.

Gibbs stepped off the elevator and was not surprised to see his SFA at his desk working. A sense of pride filled his heart to see the younger man at his desk before he himself got in. When he made his way to their area Tony looked up and smiled before greeting him, Gibbs did a quick look around the bullpen before stepping close to Tony, smiled in return and lightly kissed the younger agent.

Chuckling softly at the SFA's dazed look, Gibbs turned and went to his own desk and saw that Tony had logged him in. It made the senior agent feel loved and taken care of, two of the things he loved about Tony.

The only thing that surprised the younger man was that his boss had kissed him at work, something that was against the man's rules. He and Gibbs had worked together for eight years and four of those eight they have been dating. The first two years were setting up ground rules and getting to know the more personal things about each other as well as mapping out their likes and dislikes during sex. To Tony's surprise Gibbs was biter and a cuddlier. Gibbs was surprised that Tony liked to be spanked whether it was sexual or as punishment and he liked to be dominated just as long as it was soft core and not hardcore.

He pushed away his thoughts when Tim and Ziva stepped off the elevator and he noticed that the other NCIS agents were sitting and standing around the bullpen. He shot his lover glare before greeting his team members.

* * *

 

Their day was going easy, no calls came in so they all sat working on cold cases. Tony heard the elevator just as his gut told him that trouble was coming, but he didn't look up from his paperwork until he heard Gibbs voice.

"Fornell, what the hell are you doing here?" Gibbs growled

"I came to talk to Agent DiNozzo." the FBI agent answered

"I told you before Tobias, you can't have him. Tony belongs here at NCIS as long as I'm alive to make sure of it."

"Now Jethro, the boy is an adult let him decide for himself." Fornell gave Gibbs a hard stare before turning to Tony, "DiNozzo I need to talk to you about something."

Tony sighed and ignored Gibbs glare "What do you need Tobias?"

When the elevator sounded again, three people stepped off and everyone looked in their direction. Tony stood up and looked over Tobias shoulder. Coming his way was SSA Aaron Hotchner, SSA Derek Morgan and SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. Tony was shocked. So much for keeping a secret, a secret he thought as he walked to stand next to Fornell.

Spencer had a huge smile on his face "Tony, oh I missed you."

The young doctor walked faster and pulled Tony into a tight hug. Tony smiled and hugged back before shaking hands with Morgan and Hotch.

"I missed you too Spence. Why are you three here?" He directed his question to Hotch.

"Tony we came to ask if you would come with us. We got a case that is stretching us thin and our leads are coming to an end. Reid suggested bringing you in would do us some good."

"Hotch with all due respect I just can't leave. Both Gibbs and Director Vance has to sign off on it and knowing Gibbs he would want to be briefed on the case before signing anything."

"Tony this a federal investigation, NCIS can not brought in on it. Hell no one would want to see or hear the contents of what this case is about. I don't even want Reid near this case." Derek spoke up.

"Babe quit being so over-dramatic. Just because I sleep in your bed doesn't mean you can tell me which cases are acceptable." Tony smiled when Spencer called Derek on his macho bullshit.

"Oh Morgan you let genius burn you in front of Navy cops. Spencer I'll hold him down if you want to make a run for it or at least call Garcia for backup." Tony joked

"DiNozzo, I wouldn't talk about getting burned by a genius in room full of cops if I was you. Or your Navy pals might like to hear about California." Derek threaten with an evil grin plastered on his face.

Tony's eyes went wide "You promised not to bring that up, besides it won't matter anyways because I have the perfect counter-threat for that."

Derek's grin faltered, "Which is?"

"Oh you remember. It involved Captain Kirk, Jack Daniels, Vanessa Carlton and karaoke." Tony gave his own evil grin

"You were just as smashed as I was, there is no way you remembered all that."

"Camera babe. And to let you in on a secret I only had a three shots out of that bottle and I was drinking fruity virgin drinks at the bar."

"You evil asshole. I don't believe you."

"When the case is over, come by my place and I'll show you a copy. The original is in hiding for safekeeping." Tony laughed

"I'll find a way to get you back." Derek warned

"Looking forward to it."

Gibbs had reached his breaking point when Tony gave the darker man an endearment that he was not given permission for. He growled and stalked over to his young lover and grabbed his arm to pull him close.

"Tony you have five seconds to explain everything or I swear I'll pull your pants down, bent you over your desk and turn your ass a bright cherry red." Gibbs whispered close to Tony ear before the giving the lobe a quick sharp nip

Tony gasped, leaned back and saw the fire in the older man's eyes. He nodded to Gibbs and stepped back.

"Let's take this to the conference room."

Tony looked around the bullpen, the NCIS agents were trying to figure out what was going on, Ziva and Tim were confused but Ziva had an amused looked on her face. Reid and Hotch looked annoyed and happy at the exchanged between the two friends. Gibbs was mad and Fornell didn't know what to say.

"Lead the way Tony." Hotch spoke first.

Tony turned and walked towards the conference room not looking back. When he entered the room he unplugged all the cameras and turned off the bugs before taking at seat the end of the table. Everyone else came in, Gibbs brought up the end closing the doors and locking them. Spencer sat on Tony's left, Morgan and Hotch sat on the same side, Fornell took the opposite end and Gibbs took the spot on Tony's right.

Gibbs started first, "Why do you need my agent?"

"Tony is the best. He will be able to find something we missed." Hotch answered

"How do you know DiNozzo?"

"Gibbs..."

"I wasn't asking you DiNozzo. I was asking the man in charge."

"I'm Unit Chief SSA Aaron Hotchner, this SSA Dr. Spencer Reid and SSA Derek Morgan. We met Agent DiNozzo in Baltimore on a case. He and Dr. Reid and Agent Morgan hit it off and became friends. After Baltimore, Reid and Morgan told our Tech Analyst about their new friend. She looked him up and got his information, when she informed me that Agent Fornell knew him, he and I had a meeting. Agent Fornell told me that DiNozzo had left Baltimore shortly after we did and was signing a contract with NCIS."

If Tony didn't know Aaron as well as he did he would have believed that lie, but he did know the stoic agent and knew all his tells when the older man lies. Tony fought hard to keep a straight face and knew that Morgan and Reid were having the same problems. He just hoped Gibbs believed the lie.

"That is a bunch of bullshit. I want the truth right now or you four can walk out that door and never speak to Tony again." Gibbs spoke in that tone that he only used when interrogating suspects.

"Gibbs..."

"Tony I'm not going to tell you again."

"Oh for the love of...Jethro, damn it its classified information. You only need to know that the FBI heard of Tony when he was on the force in Peoria, Philly and Baltimore. Other than that its classified." Fornell glared at Gibbs.

"Then declassify it, because I'm not playing games. You want Tony, then tell me the goddamn truth right now."

Tony stood up "Jethro please. I'll tell you at home. The cameras and bugs may be off but you can't put anything past Abby or McGee and Vance can't know. Just follow me home and as I pack a bag I'll explain everything. I promise." He turned and looked at the FBI agents "I'll meet you three at the airfield, give me an hour at least."

They stood up and Hotch spoke "Alright one hour or I'll have Garcia track your phone and send Morgan to get you."

"Garcia hasn't met Abby so your threat doesn't scare me as much as that little Goth does. I'll be there."

The three nodded and walked out with Fornell following behind. Tony looked at his lover with pleading eyes. Gibbs hated that look, he sighed and nodded his head. The younger man smiled and kissed him quickly before walking out of the room.

Tony stopped at his desk grabbed the stack of files off it and put them in his bag before grabbing his gun and badge. After clipping them on he shut his computer down and grabbed his jacket. The last thing he did was getting Ziva and Tim to stand next to him, to give them orders.

"Ziva if you three are still here at five and there are no cases, order Gibbs anything spicy off the Chinese take-out menu and make sure his coffee comes from the bakery across the street, tell them to give you The Gibbs. McGee, I'm asking this as a favor. When eight rolls around and there are no cases, call Abby or Ducky depending on his mood and have them force him to leave, when he does turn everything off for him. If I'm not back tomorrow, come in at 5:30 turn on Gibbs computer, log him in and have his email up on the screen. Then go across the street to the bakery and get you some breakfast, the girl in the morning is Amiee, show her your badge and she'll put your order on my tab."

"Tony, what's going on?"

"I have to go help the FBI with a case, I'll try to be back tomorrow." He answered McGee's question.

The two nodded and said their good-byes. Tony return it with his own and followed Gibbs inside the elevator.

* * *

 

The ride was quiet with the tension riding high, Tony knew that Jethro was pissed and it was only going to get worse. The trip to the house gave Tony 45 minutes to pack and leave again, he packed his bag quickly, the saying about old habits was true when it came to packing.

Jethro sat on the bed on watched his lover pack quickly and efficiently. When the bag was zipped Tony sat next to him and looked him in the eye.

"Jethro I love you. I wanted to tell you but I had my orders, so please if you want to be mad at someone be mad at me."

"I love you too Tony. What orders?"

"Before Baltimore or the reason I was on the BPD, was because I was undercover."

"I know, you mentioned that when you tackled me." Gibbs smiled

"Well the whole story is, I was undercover but not for the BPD but for the FBI. When we met I was actually undercover Agent Tony DiNozzo, I started working for the FBI after Philly, a year with the agency they sent me undercover to flush out a corrupt cop. I spent a year gathering information, then I tackled you and you know the rest. I fell for you, so I finished my job and put in an agency transfer with Garcia's help. She locked out my FBI past and added two years of false Baltimore information." he finished and looked at the older man.

Gibbs processed the information Tony told him. He didn't know what to say or feel. He was pissed that Tony kept this from him and pissed that Tony was an ex-FBI agent. He knew one thing, he wasn't going to let Tony leave without getting punished first.

"Babe I don't know what to say right now. The only thing I do know is that I want you over my knees with your pants down."

Tony sighed, this Gibbs he can handle, pissed off Gibbs he can't. He stood up and went to the dresser and pulled out the wooden paddle out of the top drawer, handed it to Gibbs and then removed his clothes before climbing over his lover's lap.

Gibbs put a hand on the small of Tony's back and used his other hand to give the younger man's ass warm up spankings. After twenty he picked up the paddle and gave Tony twelve more. Those were focused on his sit spot and thighs. His lover's ass was tempting.

"How much time do we have?" he asked in a husky voice.

"For you I have enough time. They can wait." Tony spoke in the same husky tone.

Gibbs growled and move Tony on the bed. Tony knew that after spankings Gibbs wanted him on his hands and knees. Jethro made short work on preparing Tony before coating his hard cock with lube and thrusting fully into his lover. After feeling Tony tilt his hips Gibbs went to work setting the pace as quick and rough.

As his hips pounded against Tony's well spanked ass, the head of his cock hit Tony's prostate ruthlessly with every thrust. His fingers gripped the younger man's hips to insure that the bruises with be there for days. When he knew that his lover was close, he stopped rolled Tony on his back and then entered him swiftly again to resume his pace. He leaned forward and attacked the man's neck marking it as his with several lasting bites on both side before doing the same to the collarbone.

Tony was in heaven, Gibbs brutal thrusting and biting was sending him over the edge quickly. He tighten his legs around Jethro's waist and match his thrusts. The only words out of Tony's mouth was _ohgodohfuckJethrofastersoclose_ , Gibbs was moaning Tony's name.

Jethro felt Tony's inner walls clamping around him. "Come on baby, come for me." He said rolling his hips and pushing Tony's legs toward his chest giving him deeper penetration. Tony came loudly, without any of them touching his cock. Seeing his lover come undone and feeling the inner walls clamp around him, Gibbs emptied himself inside Tony's ass and continued to thrust until they came down from their high.

Gibbs collapsed on Tony, keeping his cock inside his lover's ass. Both men didn't care as they worked to bring their breathing back to normal. After what seemed to be hours, the two almost dozed off but was brought back to reality by Tony's phone. Both groaned and climbed out of bed.

Tony answered his phone. It was Hotch telling him to get his ass to the airfield. "Alright give me twenty minutes and I'll be there." he informed the older agent and hung up. He walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Leaving the water running Gibbs stepped in as he stepped out and got dressed.

After they were dressed Tony grabbed his bags and Gibbs drove him to the airfield.

"Be careful, I'm not there to watch you six. If you come home hurt in any way, your ass won't be able to sit for a week."

"I'll be careful. You too. And try not to kill Ziva and McGee."

"Can't make promises." They both laughed

"Jet, I'm gonna keep my phone off while I'm gone. I don't want Abby to track it and land herself in trouble."

"Keep your phone close by and on. I'll handle Abby. Call me if you need me for anything."

"I promise."

Tony didn't say anything and the rest of the trip was quiet.

* * *

 

They arrived at the airfield and got out of the car. Tony grabbed his bags and waited for Gibbs. Together they walked over to the other agents. Gibbs looked at Hotch.

"I don't know you and you don't know me. Therefore that makes this easy, you get him hurt in any way I'm going to shoot you and demand your badge. Do I make myself clear?"

"Are you threatening a federal agent?" Morgan growled.

"Yes I am. If Tony gets hurt while he is with you, there will be hell to pay for all of you."

"Gibbs please we've already talked about this. Just let me go, you go back to work and try not to kill Ziva, McGee and Palmer. And please keep Abby from tracking me. I don't want Strauss and Fornell demanding her job."

Gibbs looked at his lover and smiled softly, "I can't make any promises with the others but I'll keep Abby from tracking you. Remember watch your six or its your ass."

"I'll be careful, besides Spencer is the danger magnet I'll be safe." He joked. Spencer glared.

Gibbs shook his head, "Do I need to remind you about the Y-pestis, or the time you and Ziva were trapped in a box, or the time you got shot, or the time you almost damaged your already damaged lungs by jumping into freezing water."

"Actually that last one was your fault. I was saving you and our witness. Besides all my troubles doesn't compare to you getting blown up, falling into a coma, then losing fifteen years of your life, flying off to Mexico but not before giving me a 'You'll Do'." Tony ranted.

As always Gibbs felt bad, he tried everything to make it up to the one person he loves unconditionally. Hurting Tony hurt Jethro because that will always be between them.

"No matter how many times I break rule six I know it won't erase what happened, but I won't stop making it up to you any way I can."

"I know Jethro. I'm not mad anymore. Look we'll talk about this when I get back, you need to get back to work before Vance finds cause to fire you and the team."

"I like to see him try."

"SecNav can't help. After Jenny's death he decided to pull rank. Who do you think approved of my transfer when Vance asked for it?"

Gibbs growled. "How do you know that?"

Tony laughed. "You aren't the only one with contacts in high places."

"Tony we need to go." Spencer said from the plane's door. Tony nodded.

"See you later. I love you." He whispered.

"Later. I love you too." Gibbs whispered back.

Tony took another minute to look at his lover before turning around and walking up the steps. He sat down and watch Gibbs walk back to the car. This was the first time he left Jethro since coming back from Agent Afloat. It made him uncomfortable but he knew he'll be back before Jethro has time to miss him.

* * *

 

Gibbs watched the plane leave. It hurt to watch his love fly away with an unknown team for an unknown case. He wanted to stay but his phone brought him back to reality.

"Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs there's a body in the woods, local said he's wearing full tac-gear."

"Alright we'll be there." he hung up and dialed McGee's phone.

"McGee."

"McGee, you and Ziva follow Ducky to the crime scene, start pictures and interviews, I'll meet you there."

"On it boss."

He looked at the sky one last time and then got into the car and went to work. It was going to be hell with out Tony.

* * *

 

Hotch and his team greeted Tony after the plane took off. Tony was introduced to Rossi and Prentiss and liked the two immediately. The team briefed Tony on their case and then left him to go over the file. He wasn't even in the air an hour before his phone ranged. he put it on speaker.

"DiNozzo."

"Anthony DiNozzo Jr. you are in a lot of trouble."

"Abby not now. I promise when I get back you can lecture me all you want."

"Tony you need to come back." she pleaded, "the team got a case with a dead Corporal in full tac-gear. Please come back."

"Abby I just can't come back, I'm on a plane. The team will be fine without me."

"No they won't. Tony you know Gibbs. I respect Tim and Ziva but without you there as a buffer Tim won't be able to focus and if he isn't focus he'll screw something up and piss Gibbs off. And Ziva, she'll shoot first and ask question later, especially if a suspect says something about her misused idioms."

Tony sighed Abby was right. Gibbs is on a short fuse, McGee won't focus and Ziva will hurt someone. There was nothing he could do at the moment, except have Abby keep him updated.

"Alright Abbs, here's what I want you to do. You are going to keep me updated on this case. Send me emails if you can, I don't want you to lose your job for calling me. Tell Palmer to write Ducky's findings down for you to email to me, you do the same with evidence and everything. Also find some way to get Tim to send me sit-rep reports. I'll try to read it if I have time. That's all I can do."

"It will just be easier if you come back."

"I know but I can't. I need to go, keep an eye on everyone and don't o.d on Caf-Pow."

She laughed. "I will. No promises. Love you and be safe."

"I will. Love you too." He hung up and sighed.

"Are you alright Tony?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Can you patch in Garcia for me?"

"Sure."

Garcia showed up on the screen, "How can the Goddess help."

"Garcia I need a favor." Tony replied stepping in front of the tv.

"Oh my god, Tony. I missed you so much. You are in big trouble."

"Get in line. First I need a favor."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to find the name and profile of the dead Corporal, NCIS MCRT is investigating."

"Sure thing sweetness. Good to have you back."

Tony took out his laptop and checked his email. He clicked on the updates Abby sent him, there wasn't a lot. He was looking over when photos when Garcia showed back up.

"Well that was fun. I have the information you needed. The Corporal's name is Edward Marks, 20, enlisted after high school. According to his file he was moving up the ranks, good marks in all his classes. His CO recommended him for sniper because his marks are almost as good the top sniper. Your Corporal turned it down wanting to be in the field."

"Married, engaged, dating?"

"His credit cards indicate that he's dating but nothing serious. Just dinner every few weeks."

"Kids?"

"No kids. Has a sister who is married with two kids. Parents still live and work in the same town."

"Where is he from?"

"Stillwater, Pennsylvania."

Tony felt his stomach drop. "Shit. Thanks Pen."

He picked up his phone and dialed Gibbs' number.

"Gibbs."

"Hey it's me. What are you doing?"

"I'm in the car with McGee and Ziva. Why?"

"Please trust me. Just turn the car around."

"Tony I'm working a case. We'll talk about this later."

"Damn it Jethro! Listen to me, I read the case. Don't go to Stillwater."

"Tony you are on a plane for a different case. Why are you going through my case?"

"You know why. You aren't going to find anything in Stillwater. Everything you need is on the base."

"Tony why don't you want me to go to Stillwater."

"Because Marks wasn't the only one to enlist. When I get back we'll take a few days and go see Jack. I'll explain everything."

"Fine I won't go. You owe me more than explanations."

Tony felt his face heat up. "Whatever you want."

"I'm holding you to it."

"I know. Be careful, Gunny."

Gibbs laughed, "Always." Then he hung up.

Tony released the breath he was holding and saw that everyone was looking at him.

"What?"

"What the hell was that about?" Morgan asked.

"Just saving my boss' life." He answered.

"Why, what the hell is Stillwater?"

"Stillwater is Gibbs' hometown. He enlisted in the Marines right after high school. He didn't exactly leave on a good note. Pissed everyone off. Just before his accident Gibbs patched things up with Jackson, his dad. Jack told me, when Gibbs was in a coma, news about Stillwater. According to him the town is pissed at Gibbs again. Some of the boys are enlisting, to add salt to the wound some girls as well. Everyone made threats to shoot him if he comes to town."

"So your boss is going to trust you and turn around." JJ replied.

"Yeah. He knows that I'm watching his six and that I'll never compromise an investigation."

"Tony, you can't work two cases. You'll end up mixing them and that will compromise them." Hotch added.

"I'm not working two cases. Even if I did I can still keep them separated. NCIS is working on the death of a Corporal. Who was training at the time of his death. Your case involves a serial killer, who is killing single mothers. The women are all blonde and have more than one kid. That means your UnSub's mother was a single parent, he may have one or more siblings and he may be under the age of forty." He explained

The BAU team looked at him with mixed expressions. He felt a little proud of himself that he can still pull a profile together like that. Their case was easier than the one Gibbs was working on. Tony liked the Navy cases better than the FBI's, that was one of the reasons he wanted to transfer. Well that and Gibbs.

"You pulled a profile together that quickly." Rossi spoke his thoughts out loud.

Tony raised an eyebrow, "You guys didn't have a profile?"

"Not like that. How did you do that?" Rossi asked.

"Easy. All the women are single parents, the father or fathers aren't in the picture. The kids are at school when their mothers are attacked. The common denominator is that they are all blonde in their thirties. Put it together, your UnSub is in his forties possible late thirties. He has a job were he can leave during the day or works nights. He came from a single parent home, his mother worked long hours. He and his siblings had to care for themselves. His mother was a blonde and of two possibilities either had her children taken away or worked herself to an early grave. This and the crime scene photos tell me that he has a lot of pent-up anger and decided to target someone who resembles the cause of that anger." He blow out a breath finishing his explanation.

"Aaron where did you find this guy?"

"Dave, Tony used to work for us. After two years he transferred to NCIS. And yes he was always like this. Gideon wanted to adopt him and Spencer."

"Speaking of, where is Gideon? I received a letter a few years ago but nothing after that."

Spencer answered, " He left. An UnSub killed his girlfriend then there was an incident in Arizona. It was too much for him."

"Poor Gideon. You know he never recovered fully from the bombing in Boston. The Bureau should have let him retire when he asked for it."

"What?!" They all yelled.

"Yeah. Didn't you know? He asked the director in a meeting, told her that it was time for him to retire. In turn she told him to take a sabbatical, teach at the academy and see a counselor." He explained.

"Gideon and I were close. He didn't mention any of that to me." Spencer spoke in a soft voice looking a little sad.

"Spence, I'm sorry. I thought he told you. To make you feel better, he didn't tell me. I overheard the meeting."

"Overheard it, how?" Prentiss asked.

"I was doing something personal when the meeting took place." He smiled.

"Oh and what is this something personal?" Morgan asked with his own smile.

"If you must know I was under the table with a trainee. And yes I was well aware of the no fraternization rule. It didn't stop me from having a little fun."

"I didn't need to know that." Hotch said shaking his head.

"Well good thing I'm not your agent anymore."

"Yeah." Hotch agreed.

"Anyways back to the topic. You're a damn good profiler. Why did you transfer?" Rossi changed the subject.

"After I tackled him and after we finished the case, I spoke to Gibbs. He thought I was a regular cop and tried to recruit me. He explained what being a Navy cop entails. I was sold when there wasn't a single mention of child kidnappings, rape, pedos or any of the other stuff. I loved being a profiler but things that had involved kids was getting to me and I had to end it before it ended me." He explained.

"Explain what you do now?" Morgan asked.

"Fine. On a good day McGee, Ziva and I look over cold cases. Some involve missing sailors or soldiers who were state side, murders that went cold, missing ships, anything that involves the Navy or Marines and their families. Other times we're consulting out of country sailors or soldiers. Other days we get cases, finding out why a soldier or sailor was killed. We had cases like a Marine killed on Air Force One, a homegrown terrorist wanted to destroy Virginia's cell towers or my favorite, an arms dealer named The Frog came back after 20 years to kill the agent responsible for his downfall and losing his family."

"So you deal with terrorists and good ol' fashion murder." Rossi replied.

"Yep. And let me tell you, being an ex-profiler interrogating suspects is funny because I know when they're lying and call them on it. Gibbs, he just scares them to a point where they start crying their confessions." He laughed.

"What are the other two like?" Spencer asked.

Tony smiled, "McGeek, he somewhat the opposite of you Spencer. He's smart but its limited to technology. Ziva, she's ex-Mossad and likes to remind people that she kill fifty ways with a paperclip. She's a good agent but needs to work on her anger. Tim is good too but needs to work on his people skills. He knows how to question them but can't look for tells. Ziva is opposite of Tim, can find the tells but can't question. Funny thing is, Gibbs puts them together to better each other. They haven't figured it out yet."

"And the others?" JJ asked.

"Abby is Garcia's complete opposite. Where Pen is sunshine and rainbows, Abby is tattoos and black. She's a Goth and damn proud of it. She also is the damn forensic scientist you'll ever meet. There is nothing people can hide that Abby won't find. She's also really good with cars and computers. Ducky is the M.E, he claims the dead are good talkers. He's the sweetest guy you'll ever meet. He can talk your ear off about nonsense but piss him off and you'll regret it. Jimmy works with Ducky. He's like Spencer, before Spencer dated Derek. Shy, awkward, and doesn't have the confidence to speak to people outside his comfort zone."

"Did you profile your whole team?" Prentiss asked.

"Nope. Didn't have to. McGee opened up about his life when Kate and I took him out after his first case. Ziva came along after Kate died. Jenny, Director Shepard, informed us of her background and listening to Ziva talk spoke a lot of words about her character. Abby talks when you dope her up on Caf-Pow, Ducky will talk if you sit and have tea with him, and Palmer talks when you get him drunk."

"Family." Hotch spoke softly.

Tony looked at the older agent. "What?"

"Family. You made these people your family."

"Don't profile me."

"Can't help it." Hotch smiled, "Your voice goes soft when you talk about Abby or Ziva, which makes them sisters. You smile when you talk about Tim or Jimmy, makes them brothers. There's a fond look when you mention Ducky, makes him the father or grandfather." Hotch explained.

"Hotch you didn't mention Gibbs." Morgan pointed out.

Hotch and Tony shared a look but remained silent. Everyone on the plane was trying to figure them out. Rossi was the first to come to the conclusion.

"Oh I get it." He laughed, "Gibbs is the lover."

Tony looked at the other agent and smiled, "The best damn lover I've ever had. We spent a weekend in bed, leaving long enough to eat or empty bladders. Gibbs broke rule three b that weekend."

Rossi gave him a confused look. "Rule three b?"

"Yeah, Gibbs' rule. Three b, never be unreachable."

"How many rules does Agent Gibbs have?" JJ asked.

"Fifty, by my last count."

"Fifty?! Do you know them all?" Emily asked.

"Of course. Eight years with the man and four of them we been dating. Jethro has them written down. The first four years I learned all fifty." He laughed.

"What are your favorites?" Spencer asked.

"Its a long list," He smiled, "Rule 1a, never let suspects stay together; 3a, don't believe what you are told. Double check; 3b, never be unreachable; 8, never take anything for granted; 9, never go anywhere without a knife; 10, never get personally involved in a case; 12, never date a co-worker. Jethro and I broke that one.; 13, never ever involve lawyers; 14, bend the line, don't break it; 15, always work as a team; 16, if someone has the upper hand, break it; 22, never ever bother Gibbs in interrogation; 23, never mess with a Marine's coffee, if you want to live; 35, always watch the watchers; 36, if you feel like you are being played, you probably are; 39, there is no such thing as coincidence; 40, if it seems like someone is out to get you, they are; 42, never accept an apology from someone who just sucker punched you; 44, first things first, hide the women and children; and finally the odd 69 never trust a woman who doesn't trust her man."

"Wow his rules are great. Does everyone know them?" Hotch asked.

"Outside the team. All three directors Morrow, Shepard, and Vance. A handful of agents, Jethro's mentor Mike Franks, CGIS Agent Borin and I think Tobias knows some."

"CGIS? What's that?" Rossi asked.

"Coast Guard Investigative Services. They mostly investigate crimes that occur on the ships out at sea. Sometimes those crimes involve piracy."

"Huh, how come the FBI doesn't know about this?" Hotch asked.

"Dunno. Ask Tobias. Are we done learning about Tony and his NCIS life?"

They all laughed and shook their heads. Tony sighed and hoped the pilot would announce their arrival. It didn't happen.

Morgan broke the silence, "You're hiding something. What else do you do for NCIS?"

"I'm their best undercover agent. Hell their best agent period. FBI wants me back, CIA and NSA want me for covert ops, DEA and ATF want me for undercover ops, the military expressed their interest as did the Secret Service. NCIS wants me to run my own team in a different country. Also when Vance became director he assigned me to Agent Afloat, good job but being on a ship for six months made me want to jump and swim thousands of miles to the nearest land."

They all had drop-jaw expressions. Tony laughed at them.

Hotch recovered first, "You have all these offers and you still choose to work for NCIS."

"Yep I love my SFA position and love working with Gibbs. Occasionally I do undercover work for the other agencies to make them happy, gain contacts, and rack up favors that could help NCIS when needed. Gibbs has three rules involving me and undercover. One he gets briefed, two he gets to one of my handlers, and three I'm not allow to do more than six months."

"Why not more than six?" Rossi asked.

"Because when I become someone else for a long period of time, I slowly forget who I really am. So after every operation I have to do two weeks of psych evals. The team helps me get 'me' back, Abby and Gibbs help the most. Abby does movies and trivial things and Gibbs does the personal parts."

"How often do you go undercover?" Hotch asked.

"Before Gibbs' accident, I went undercover maybe ten times starting around my fifth year at NCIS which was the same year Jethro and I started dating. After his accident, I went one time which resulted Director Shepard's death. During my two weeks eval, SecNav brought on Vance. When I was cleared, the man put my ass on a ship. Gibbs was pissed. I've been back two months and you all show up." He explained.

"You could have said no." Morgan replied.

"I know but I wanted to do something that didn't involve my own team."

After he said that the pilot announced their arrival. They rushed to the SUVs, and went straight to the station. They met the chief and Hotch assigned tasks.

* * *

 

Tony got paired with Rossi, they were assigned to the first crime scene. Tony walked around following the pictures and looking at the rooms as a whole. Rossi examined the room where the body was found. As he walked through each room he made notes, then met Rossi in the main room to go over their findings.

"He has a lot of rage. The blood splatters indicate that he used more than one weapon."

Tony nodded, " The bedrooms, kitchen, and living room were trashed and nothing was taken. Maybe those rooms have meaning."

"Could be that they lived in a small house or apartment. He spent a lot time in the living room, sharing a bedroom with his sibling or cooked for himself and his sibling." Rossi added.

"It seems like he's focusing on things she should have been doing instead of working."

"You think he was punishing her?"

"With the brutality of the killing I say yes, but maybe it could be the way the victim lived."

"What do you mean?"

"Look around. Fifty inch television, game system, blu-ray, movies, the kitchen has top appliances, the bedrooms have TVs and toys. Mom's room looks like it came out of a magazine. He was envious and angry that her kids have a better life than he did."

"Okay, lets head back and compare notes."

They left the crime scene and went back to the station. Morgan and Emily walked in ten minutes after they did. The two confirmed that their crime scene looked similar to Rossi and Tony's. That confirmed Tony's theory. They spent two hours and a half dozen trips to the coffeehouse, that was next door to the station, going over maps and last locations of every victim while Garcia went through phone records.

While going over the maps with Spencer, Tony told himself that he did not miss this part and hoped that they found the guy quickly. That was when his phone decided to ring. He put it on speaker so he could keep working.

"Dinozzo."

"Tony, Tony, Tony." Abby spoke loudly over the phone in a panic tone.

"Abby deep breath and calm down. What happened?"

He heard her breathe deeply before answering his question. "Oh god, Tony, you have to come back."

"Abby I can't. I'm in the middle of something. What happened?"

"Tim got hurt. Please come back."

"Abby!" Gibbs voice was heard.

"Someone tell me what happened right now." He demanded.

"It's nothing. The suspect had a knife, McGee moved to disarm him. He got cut then the two went down as McGee fought on. He landed wrong on his wrist and fractured a bone. Ducky says he'll have to wear a brace and limit his time in the field for a couple of weeks, he also needed stitches but otherwise he's fine. The suspect has a nice shiner and is in custody but only for the assault, we still need our killer." Gibbs explained.

Tony let out a sigh of relief. "So Probie will live. Make sure Ziva gives him hand to hand lessons."

"Don't worry she already recruited him. By the time she's done Tim might have skills of a half trained Mossad." Gibbs joked.

Tony was shocked and surprised to hear his lover make a joke. "I don't believe my ears. Abbs you are my witness."

"Oh god Tony, it's the end as we know it." She laughed.

"We didn't have time to prepare." He laughed too.

"Will you two cut that shit out." Gibbs growled, they laughed again.

"Crisis adverted Abbs. That was a close one."

"A little too close."

"You two are not allow to spend time together anymore."

"But Gibbs." Abby whined.

"Oh no, those eyes don't work on me. You are in a enough trouble after I told you several times not to call Tony."

"But Gibbs..."

"No buts Abby. Stop calling or no Caf-Pow for a week."

"Gibbs..."

"Jethro that was too harsh." Ducky interrupted, "Abigail was only concerned and thought Anthony needed to know."

"Ducky she disobeyed an order. She needs to understand that Tony is too busy doing something else and doesn't need to be bothered." Gibbs defended.

"Jethro try to remember they are family. Abigail is upset that her big brother wasn't there to protect his little brother. She knows that its his job to do that and its his right to know if one of his family members got hurt." Ducky reasoned.

"Gibbs I'm sorry, I should've asked first. Tony really did need to know." Abby apologized.

"Abby you're right you should've of asked first. I told you Tony needs to worry about the case he's working on, not you calling about something little or our case."

"But..."

"Jethro..."

"Uh guys, I'm still here do you think you can end the call first." Tony interrupted.

"Anthony, how are you doing?" Ducky asked.

"Good Duck. Its raining here and the case is a tough one but things are good."

"Anthony stay out of the rain. If you get sick..."

"I know Duck. You'll handcuff me to the hospital bed and force me to eat hospital food."

"Good boy. Are getting along with the M.E?"

"Haven't met them but the reports are well written. Your's are better."

"Don't kiss ass Anthony." Tony knew he was smiling. "How bad is the case?"

"Bad, Duck. The UnSub used multiple weapons. The M.E can't tell which one was responsible for the C.O.D."

"Do you have a computer near by?"

"Yeah, I brought mine."

"Good. Abby will connect me to you and you can email the M.E reports."

"Alright." He did as he was told ignoring the BAU team. After a few minutes he disconnected the call and looked at Ducky's smiling face. Abby and Gibbs were in the background.

"Okay I got the reports, although you know I would like it better if I met the deceased."

"I know, but trust me you don't want to meet this one."

Ducky was reading the reports. "You're right. Such a terrible thing, poor dear. Trauma to the head, ribs, and legs. Stab wounds in the chest and stomach. Shallow cuts on the entire body. Its a blessing this monster didn't rape her."

"I know how you feel Ducky."

"Well your C.O.D is a combination."

"Which is?" Hotch asked looking at the laptop.

"He could have stabbed then beat her until she either passed out or went brain dead, if she passed out then she bled to death. Its the same results if she went brain dead."

"Thanks Ducky."

"Anthony, make this bastard pay."

"I'll make sure of it."

"Did you read all the M.E files?"

"Truthfully no, sorry, I was marking all the places the victims went before they were killed. Why?"

"Your second victim was four weeks pregnant. Her C.O.D was caused by him slicing her stomach open."

The BAU team had the same heated look. Tony saw that Gibbs had a dangerous look as well.

"Thanks Ducky. We'll make sure he pays."

"Good luck and see you when you get back."

"Thanks again. See ya later." He left then Abby appeared.

"Oh Tony."

"Abby don't cry, we'll catch him. Why don't you go buy McKlutz and Ziva some muffins put it on my tab."

"Okay. See ya later, love you."

"Love you too."

Gibbs waited til she was gone. "Tony I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Abby calling you."

"Don't worry about it. Ducky was right, I need to know. McGee is my probie."

"Tony..."

"Jethro don't punish Abby for calling, don't punish Tim for getting hurt and don't punish yourself for the fact that Tim got hurt. You couldn't control it or stop it. If anyone is to blame its the idiot who had the knife."

"You're right. Please be careful and catch this bastard."

"I will, don't worry."

"And stay out of the rain." He ordered.

"Can't make promises Gibbs you know that."

"I know. I don't like it, but I know. Come home soon."

"I'll try. I'll call you before I go to sleep. Please don't spend all night in the basement with the bourbon and boat."

Gibbs smiled, "Can't make promises babe, you know that."

Tony smiled back, "Cheeky bastard. Talk to you later." Gibbs nodded and then the screen went black.

* * *

 

Tony closed his eyes and collected himself, he knew there was going to be a lot of questions.

"Alright let me hear it."

"You didn't mention that she was young." Emily spoke first.

"She's not that young, its just the pale skin and pigtails. She's the same age as Spencer."

"Why did they keep telling you to stay out of the rain?" Spencer asked.

"Because a few years ago I came in contact with Y-pestis or the plague. Damn near killed me but I didn't have Gibbs permission to die so I fought it and in the end it damaged my lungs. A common cold can land me in the hospital, or a punch in the stomach or chest can make it difficult for me to breathe."

"Why didn't you tell us before we left D.C?" Hotch asked not looking happy.

"Because its not something that I want to broadcast."

"Tony if Gibbs finds out you are in one of the wettest cities in the U.S he'll kill us." Hotch glared.

"Don't worry he won't do anything. Gibbs is nothing if not over-protective. Besides he knows its for a job."

Hotch sighed, "Fine, just don't stay out in the rain too long. If you get sick I'll punish you myself."

Tony smirked. "Why Hotch I didn't know you had a kinky side."

"Don't push me DiNozzo."

Tony laughed and held his hands up, "Okay, jeez Hotch, still can't take a joke. How the hell have you manage to put up with Morgan all these years?"

"Hey! You are worse than I am."

"Maybe, maybe not. Are you still switching coffees on Spencer?"

Spencer laughed, "He stopped doing that when I told him that he would be sleeping alone and experiencing a case of blue balls."

Tony laughed with him. It felt good to be with the BAU team again, but Tony was missing his own team. He started making mental plans to take them all out when he got back.

"Alright lets finish this." He told the others.

They went back to work. By ten they were getting nowhere, so they drove to a hotel and checked in for the night. Everyone on the team doubled up except for Tony. After his shower and getting settled for bed, he called Gibbs.

"Gibbs," he answered on the first ring.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Sitting on the couch thinking about you. You?"

"Sitting in bed missing you."

"How's the case going?"

"We have the profile and everything else, but its not getting us anywhere or the suspect's name." He vented his frustration.

"Tony just step back and look at this as an investigator. As a NCIS agent instead of a profiler."

Tony sighed, "I'll try."

"Good, now walk me through it."

"Alright. Our UnSub's targets are thirty year old single mothers who either work with family support or works two jobs. They live in a middle class area and their kids have everything. The moms' have magazine inspire bedrooms and kitchens."

"Keep going Tony. Talk about the latest victim's day."

"Okay. She was off that day, so she drove the kids to school, went to the party store to get decorations for her son's eighth birthday, then went to the game store to buy him the game he wanted, after that she took her car to get the oil changed and the brakes checked. She met her mother for lunch to finalize the birthday plans, then she went to the grocery store. After the shopping was done she went home put everything away, then she..." He trailed off.

"Tony you still there?"

"Babe I love you. You're the best."

"Tony?"

"You just helped me in a big way. I got to go, I'm sorry."

"Hey its alright. Besides the faster you solve this thing the faster you're back home in my arms and our bed."

"I love you Jethro."

"I love you too. Don't forget to get some sleep."

"I won't." They hung up.

Tony put his clothes back on, grabbed his stuff and left the room. He knocked on Hotch and Rossi's door rapidly. Rossi opened it with an annoyed looked.

"What?!"

Tony ignored him and walked into the room. Hotch was sitting on his bed with an open file, Rossi closed the door and sat on his bed.

"We got the profile wrong." He informed them.

"Got it wrong, how?" Hotch asked looking surprised.

"Well I got it wrong. Gibbs helped me realize that it was wrong."

"Helped how?" Rossi asked.

"He told me to look at the case as an investigator not a profiler. So I went over the latest victim's day with him and that's when I realized that the profile was wrong." He explained.

"Okay just hold that thought." Hotch picked the phone and told the others to come to the room, Rossi moved to open the door. Few minutes later the others joined them.

"What's going on?" Morgan asked.

"Tony says the profile is wrong." Rossi answered. They all looked at him.

"Tony you probably just need some sleep." Spencer looked at him with concern.

"Sleep no, Jethro yes. But that's neither here nor there. Trust me the profile is wrong, not completely but its the important part." He rambled, "sit and I'll explain this as quickly as I can, try to see it as an investigator. Shouldn't be too hard for Morgan since he used to be a cop. Now I'm going to walk you through the latest victim's day just like I did with Gibbs."

"This couldn't wait til morning." Morgan complained.

"Morgan," Hotch warned. "Continue Tony."

Tony nodded, "Okay, now it was her day off. She dropped the kids off at school, ran errands, met her mother for lunch, then went to the grocery store. Came home, put everything away and waited for the next half of her day. Are you following?"

They nodded, Rossi spoke, "So far but I'm not seeing how the profile is wrong."

"Hold on I'm getting to it. Now the next half of her day. She waited for the cable guy because the living room's tv wasn't working right. Then the water guy because the hot water wasn't working, after him was the roofer because there was a hole over the kitchen and finally the repair man because the dryer broke." He waited for them to see it, before explaining further.

Morgan got it first, "Son of a bitch. You're right it was wrong, How did I miss that?"

"You were looking at it as a profiler." He answered.

"You two care to share with the class." Rossi looked annoyed again.

Tony and Morgan looked at each other. Tony nodded.

Morgan explained, "The guy's job. We got that wrong. He works for one of those companies and drives to the houses to do the job." He looked at Tony, "Which one?"

"Going by the M.E's time and the time on her calender. I say the roofer but I'm leaning towards the repair man."

"Okay I'm smart but not a genius like Spencer nor street smart like Morgan, so can you throw a bone and tell me why?" JJ asked.

"Think about it Jay. How could he have known she was a single parent or that she would be off and home that day. Then looked at the rage and violence of the killings. He didn't stalk her to learn her routine, this was on the spot rage. He walked into the house saw the pictures, probably made a comment or two about the children."

"And like any mother, she brags and let it slip about raising them alone or he asked if she was married." Hotch finished for him.

Tony smiled, "Yeah then after he learns the truth he hits her over the head and you know the rest."

"Okay so we'll run a check on all the employees and see who stands out. But all of that can wait til morning." Hotch informed them.

Morgan clapped his hands, "Great. See ya in the morning. Come on Spencer." They walked out.

"I'll get a hold of the Chief in the morning." JJ said following Emily out of the room.

Hotch and Rossi looked at Tony. He stood there smiling at them, he wanted to see who would say something first. Rossi didn't disappoint.

"You can leave now."

Tony smiled, "Fine. I'll go, good night."

"Night." The two senior agents replied.

* * *

 

Tony left the room and sighed he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep and Gibbs wasn't with him so his only choice was work. The station wasn't far from the hotel and Tony was thankful that it wasn't raining. The third shift officers didn't pay him any attention as he made his way to the conference room only stopping to grab some coffee.

He grabbed the files and notes of all the victims, settled in and started reading and making his own notes. When he was done, he found the connection. All the victims called the same repair company. He walked into the squad room and sat next to the closest officer. He asked if the officer knew anything about the repair company. The officer didn't know anything but pointed Tony to another informing him that the cousin of the other works for that company.

Tony thanked him and headed over to the other officer. He liked the man right away, the two talked then the cop called his cousin, who answered all his questions and even gave him a name. After the phone call Tony and his new friend searched the database. Tony thought it was his lucky night.

The repair man was in the system. He had been arrested for assault, drunk disorderly, assault with a deadly weapon and a DUI. He asked if the officer wanted to join him, he said yes and the two left to go pick up their suspect.

The front door of the suspect's house was opened. The officer gave Tony a vest after showing him that he was already wearing one. Then two quietly walked towards the front door with guns drawn.

"Seattle PD!" The cop yelled.

"NCIS!" Tony yelled as a habit.

The two men looked at each other nodded and entered the house. Tony watched officer's six as they cleared the house. He had the officer call in the crime scene unit and as habit handed over a pair of gloves.

"Where these come from?"

"My bag. My boss Gibbs has a rule. Always wear gloves at a crime scene. I'll need your help, tonight you're my partner. We'll walk through slowly this time observing and bagging and tagging then the CSU can take pictures, dust for prints and everything else. I need to know if you can watch my six before we start."

"I'm an Army brat, even enlisted. Served six years before getting medically discharged when I shattered my knee. I got your six since you had mine when we searched the house."

"Good to know. Which branch?"

"Army."

Tony nodded, "My boss was a Marine sniper."

"It thought about the Marines but the Army gave me a chance to get a college degree for back up."

"Good choice. You know NCIS is always looking for new agents if want a career change."

"Nah, I love Seattle too much to leave it. Thanks anyways. And what exactly is NCIS?"

"Its stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Services. We're basically Navy cops, crimes involving the Marines and the Navy. Occasionally we get other branches but only if the FBI wants our help."

"Sounds like a good job, but I'll stick with being a cop."

"Good choice. Married?"

"Engaged."

"Really good choice. NCIS is not a job for the married ones or relationships in general unless they know how to make it work."

"Does your's work?"

Tony smiled, "Oh yeah don't really have a choice when your lover is also your boss."

"Really, your boss?"

"Yeah. Tackled him eight years ago when I was working for the FBI on an undercover job, four years after I started NCIS we confessed our feelings after a hard case and one too many bourbon. Now four years later we're still together and our closure rate at work is doubled. We were always a good team but since we got together we've been better."

"Sounds like you got the perfect relationship."

"Yeah." He smiled then sobered up, "sorry, talking about Gibbs always gives me a one track mind. Lets get to work."

"No worries. I'm the same way with my girlfriend."

"You can tell me all about her on the way back to the station."

"Deal."

They got to work. Tony explained to the cop what they were seeing around the house as they went through each room, the cop wrote everything down. Then they got to bagging and tagging after the cop grabbed an evidence box out of the car.

CSU showed up, Tony explained what they needed to do after apologizing for the lateness. Patrol officers showed up shortly after. Tony showed the suspect's picture and name and told them its possible he's armed and dangerous. The officers left, Tony and his new friend stayed until CSU was done. It was after five when crime scene was done and Tony signed everything.

As promised he let the his friend talk about his future wife. Tony didn't mind, their story was better than his and Gibbs. He learned that they were high school sweethearts, after graduation she went to college he went to boot camp. They kept in touch. When he got shipped off, the night before he gave her a promise ring and one night of passion. Nine months later in a care package she sent him a picture of their daughter.

He went on with his story of having nothing but pictures and videos for six years. He told Tony that he was happy when he shattered his knee. The day he got home he bought a ring, proposed to his girlfriend and hugged his daughter for the first time. Now they were set to get married in two months. Tony congratulated him, and made a comment about having a long engagement after six years apart. He laughed and told Tony that both his mother and her's wanted time to do things the proper way and it would give him time to heal and get settled. Tony understood that.

* * *

 

It was six when they arrived at the station. They walked in and was met by the Chief. The cop explained everything to his boss, the Chief just nodded and told the officer to go home. The two said their byes and Tony followed the Chief and gave the older man the updated profile and new findings. The Chief had another officer print out and make copies of the suspect before the shift change.

After giving his report, Tony went to the CSU lab to see if they found anything to lead them to their suspect. WIth no development he went to the conference room to cleared the map and started working on the suspects whereabouts. That's how the BAU found him an hour later.

"Tony how long have you been here?" Hotch asked with a surprised look on his face.

He looked at his watch then at Hotch, "Let's see, I left the hotel at 2430, found the connection and the suspect, left with an officer around 0245, at 0330 we cleared the house, 0400 supervised CSU, came back here at 0600 and been working in here after briefing the Chief." He explained.

"Tony you should've been sleeping." Rossi replied.

"Can't. Once a case gets like this I don't sleep until its solved. Gibbs calls it an obsession and thinks its the reason I'm a great agent."

"Tony, Obsessing over a case is not healthy. You need to sleep, you've been up for who knows how long." Spencer reasoned.

"Twenty six hours, I was at five yesterday, made Gibbs coffee and breakfast then went to work."

"Twenty six! Jeez Tony, go back to the hotel and get some sleep. We'll handle this from here." Hotch ordered.

"No damn it! I'm going to finish this." He yelled.

Spencer slowly stepped forward and put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Okay just calm down. Why don't you just take a short break. I'll get you some tea while I'm out getting coffee. Sit for a bit and catch everyone up and I'll be right back."

At Spencer's soft words Tony felt the tension slowly leave his body. He nodded and sat down. Spencer told his team softly to keep Tony from working and don't upset him. He then left for the coffeehouse.

* * *

 

Jethro Gibbs was on the edge. He had gotten no sleep the night before. Working on the boat and drinking half a bottle of bourbon didn't work. Over the last four years he realized that sleep was impossible without Tony sleeping next to him.

For four years he and Tony shared everything. Tony knew that Gibbs still had nightmares about Shannon and Kelly and sometimes he would find himself back in the desert. Gibbs knew that Tony would have nightmares as well, and Tony always told him they were from his time as a cop. Now he realized that Tony's nightmares came from his time working with the BAU.

Before sending Ziva and McGee home he asked McGee to find news articles about the BAU. He didn't like what he saw, even Ziva was stricken about some of them. Jethro wanted to get on a plane and get to Tony and bring him home, but he stopped himself because he knew his lover wouldn't leave until the case was solved.

Now here he was sitting at his desk staring at his lover's empty one. He came in and found his computers on like always, he felt his heart squeeze. Even gone Tony still manages to take care of him. Just as Ziva and McGee walked in his cell went off, the two stopped and looked at him.

"Gibbs," as always he didn't look to see who it was.

"Agent Gibbs, this is Spencer Reid. We met yesterday."

"How did you get this number? Is DiNozzo alright?" He jumped up and his heart was pounding.

"I'm calling on Tony's phone. For the most part Tony is fine but my team and I are worried about him."

"Why? What is wrong with him?" Gibbs hoped it wasn't Tony's lungs.

"I don't think I'll be able to explain it right but Tony is agitated, wired, over-worked and exhausted."

Gibbs released the breath he was holding and sat back down. He looked at McGee and Ziva, they looked worried. He let out a short laugh.

"How long?" He asked the other man.

"Sir?"

"How long has he been awake?"

"Oh. He said twenty six hours. Up at five yesterday and hasn't slept yet."

"Your boyfriend, how much can he bench press?"

"About his weight. Why?"

"When you give Tony something to drink be sure to have it dosed with half a sleeping pill. If you don't Tony will continue to work and the longer he's awake the agitated he'll get and you'll have to restrain him." Gibbs explained. "So just drug his drink and put him on the couch, half a pill will give him a few hours of sleep. When he wakes up have him call me."

"Okay I will. Thanks Agent Gibbs."

"No problem." He hung up and looked at the other two.

"Tony pulled an all nighter." McGee commented.

"Yeah, twenty six hours this time."

"Gibbs why does Tony do this?" Ziva asked.

"Its just how his mind works. If the case is getting to him, his mind won't let him sleep until the case is solved and the bad guy is put away."

"Doesn't he realize he's hurting himself."

"I don't know for sure Ziva. Ask him when he gets back."

"Boss where is Tony?" McGee asked.

"None of you tell Abby. Tony is in Seattle working with the FBI's BAU team. They wanted his help to track down a serial killer who is killing single mothers."

"No wonder Tony is over-working himself. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"No McGee, the FBI's director doesn't want us involved, if he found out Ducky already helped we're all in trouble. That's why I'm strict on Abby right now, I don't like it but my hands are tied."

"I understand. So our case, what do you want to do next?"

"I want you to run financials on all the boys who enlisted from Stillwater and everyone who has rights to give orders. Ziva, I want you to go over phone records of the Stillwater boys and our dead Corporal. I'm going to check with Ducky and Abby for new findings then I'll be in MTAC."

The two nodded and went to work. Gibbs sighed and went to the elevator. This was going to be another long day and missing his lover wasn't helping. As the doors closed Gibbs started making plans to tie Tony to their bed and never let him leave again. Yeah another long day, he needed Tony back soon or he'll risk his job and fly to Seattle to get him back.

* * *

 

Spencer went back to the station after getting everyone's orders. He didn't have to make any other stops because he had sleeping pills in his bag. They were non-narcotics, his doctor had prescribed, so he felt a little better that he wasn't necessarily drugging his friend. He just hoped Tony would forgive him.

* * *

 

After the genius had left Tony checked his pockets without the others looking. He started cursing out the younger man in head when his phone wasn't in his pocket. Spencer was going to get it, calling GIbbs about this was going too far and Tony knew what his lover would tell the genius.

Tony watched Spencer walk back into the conference room and handed him his cup first. He just looked at it then picked up a file and started reading.

"Fottuto genio dimenticato come lo conosco. Seil suo dannato ragazzo non c'era non bere. Gibbs e un cuore vacanza lunga sul lettino e seminterrato con luccetto. _(Fucking genius forgot how well I know him. If his goddamn boyfriend wasn't here I make him drink this. Gibbs is so going to get an earful and a nice long vacation on the couch and the basement padlocked.)_ " Tony ranted in Italian knowing Spencer and the others, except maybe Rossi and Prentiss, didn't speak it.

Rossi looked up from his work, "Qualunque cosa sia e stato solo cercando di aiutare, andare a facili per i bambini. Se vuoiti distrarre il ragazzo se si desidera vendetta. E grazie a dio non essere sul vostro lato negativo. _(Whatever it is he was only trying to help, go easy on the kid and if you want I'll distract the boyfriend if you want revenge. And thank god I'm not dating you, remind me to never get on your bad side.)_ " He responded in Italian to give Tony the privacy to speak freely.

Tony wasn't really shocked that Rossi spoke Italian since the man himself was Italian. It was a nice change for him, he missed talking to someone in another language with the freedom to say anything.

"Non ricordare nulla di cio che e una buona cosa che nessun altro conosce Italiano. Potrei accettare che off rono. _(Don't mention anything its a good thing no one else knows Italian. I might take you up on that offer.) "_

Prentiss didn't want to feel left out and she respected Tony too much not to let the other man know something about her.

"In realta io parlo Italiano. Non voglio dire nulla se mi dite che cosa ha fatto. _(Actullay I speak Italian too. I won't say anything if you tell me what he did.)_ "

Tony again wasn't shocked, he made a mental note to let Prentiss know that he knew who she was. He had called Garcia earlier for more information on the suspect, then the conversation lead to him asking her about Rossi and Prentiss. She told him everything.

"Ha drogato la mia bevanda con un sonnifero. Ha chiamato Gibbs quando ha rubato il mio telefono e Gibbs gli ha detto di farlo. _(He drugged my drink with a sleeping pill. He called Gibbs when he stole my phone and Gibbs told him to do it.)_ " He explained.

"Stupido idiota! _(Stupid idiot!)_ " They exclaimed.

"Would you three like to share with the rest of us?" Hotch asked with an annoyed look.

Tony looked at Prentiss and Rossi, who looked at each other then back at him. Rossi looked at Hotch.

"Nope. We're good, Aaron."

"Prentiss?"

"Everything is fine."

"DiNozzo?"

"Relax Hotch. I'm gonna go talk to the Chief."

He grabbed his cup and left the room, not missing Spencer's worried face. He tossed the cup in the trash can next to an officer's desk and knocked on the Chief's door, entering when he heard the 'yeah.'

"Chief, can you spare a minute?"

"Sure Agent DiNozzo. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could spare an officer for a couple of hours. I want to check out a couple of places our suspect has been to or called the last several days."

"Sure. Hold on." The Chief got up and went to the door, "Jackson get in here."

The officer walked in, "Yes, sir?"

"Jackson, you and Agent DiNozzo are going to run down a few leads. Follow his orders, understand?"

"Sure Chief. Ready to go at anytime agent."

"Let me grab my bag. I'll meet you out front."

Jackson nodded and left. Tony shook the Chief's hand and went back to the conference room. He didn't say anything, just grabbed his backpack then walked over to Spencer and held out his hand. Spencer looked reluctant. Tony gave him a hard stare, the Gibbs look, until the genius took out the cellphone and handed it to Tony.

* * *

 

He found Jackson standing next to a squad car, they got in before the officer asked his first question.

"Where to first, agent?"

"You can call me Tony. Let's go to the suspect's sister's first."

Jackson nodded, pulled out and followed the directions Tony gave him. The trip to the sister's wasn't a complete waste of time. Tony learned a little more about the suspect and she was able to give them a few more places.

Their next stop was his favorite bar, the bartender didn't know anything except that the suspect still needed to pay his tab. A cousin sporting a black eye told them that his asshole cousin hit him and stole his keys. Tony had Jackson call it in and put a BOLO on the car.

The fourth stop sent them to a rough neighborhood, they kept their guns ready and looking for the first sign of trouble. The house turned out to be abandoned but they searched it. They found evidence that someone had been there. Tony made notes like he has been doing since leaving the sister's.

The fifth had been the first on the list the sister had given them. She told them it had been the house they grew up in. It was a single story home and up for sale. Tony and his temporary partner went in and began their search. Like the last one, this one also had signs that someone had in been staying there. More notes for Tony.

On the way to their final stop Tony got a bad feeling. He informed Jackson to stay on alert and asked if he had a vest on. Jackson nodded and confirmed his vest, he also told Tony he had an extra in the trunk. They pulled up to an abandon warehouse, Tony put the vest on and drew his gun. Jackson followed his lead.

Around the side of the building they spotted the cousin's car, Jackson called it in and asked for backup. The two went into the building, announced themselves and heard the suspect running. Tony and Jackson stayed together and moved slowly searching for the suspect.

"Come out slowly Williams. We can do this the easy way and no one has to get hurt." Tony called out.

"No. I'm not going to prison." Williams responded.

Tony looked up hearing the voice from over his head. The suspect was hiding. Tony silently told Jackson he was going up, Jackson nodded and followed. At the top Tony gave the signal for him to go around the other side. He waited until Jackson was halfway to the suspect.

"Give up Williams, there is nowhere to run to and you are outnumbered."

The suspect moved quickly. He moved out of his hiding place, took a shot at Tony, who returned the fire at the same time. The suspect took a hit to the leg and Tony took one to the chest that pushed him back and caused him to lose his footing. Next thing he knew he was tumbling down the stairs. He groaned when he hit the floor. Jackson was reading the suspect his rights and their backup showed up just as he was leading him down the stairs.

As he stood up a pain in his shoulder made itself known. Tony knew it wasn't from the shot to the vest. He saw the BAU team rushing towards him. Morgan was the first, the agent reached out to keep him steady.

"Are you okay, DiNozzo?"

"I'm fine, Morgan. I think I dislocated my shoulder."

"I swear Tony, you are just as bad as Spencer." He joked.

"Shut up Derek. At least I kept the asshole alive so he can spend the rest of his worthless life in prison."

"Not the point. The point is you went off without backup, I swear Tony I'm close to treating you like Spencer right now."

"But you're not going to because you know I can kick your ass. Also, I had backup."

"That was reckless DiNozzo. If you were still working for me, your ass would be fired right now." Hotch lectured.

"Calm down Hotch, everything is fine. The suspect is alive, Jackson did good, and the bullet hit my vest. The only thing that took a major hit was my ego when I tumbled down the stairs." He laughed.

Hotch shook his head, "You're Gibbs' problem now. Just leave me and the team out of it."

"Don't worry, no one will face Gibbs' wrath but me. Now can I go to the hospital?"

"Yeah. Reid will go with you."

"No, I'll go alone." Tony said, not missing the hurt look on Spencer's face.

"Tony, I want someone with you." Hotch insisted.

"I said no Aaron. Now excuse me." He didn't wait for another word just pushed his way through and left the building.

* * *

 

The ride to the hospital was uneventful. The doctor took the x-rays and then put him in a room. He decided to call Gibbs.

"Gibbs."

"Babe its me. Are you busy?"

"Tony. No we're taking a break right now, our last lead dried up. What's wrong?"

"Well we caught the guy, he's still alive. So I'll be home soon."

"Tony, what happened? And don't lie to me."

He sighed, "I took a bullet to the vest and it caused me to take a tumble down the stairs. Now I'm waiting for the x-ray results."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"No Jethro. As soon as I get the results and the all clear from the doctor I'm on the next flight home."

"Tony please, I don't want you to be alone right now."

"Jethro, right now alone is all I want. I only called to give you the heads up. That little stunt you pulled with Spencer earlier landed you in hot water."

There was a knock at the door and the doctor walked in. "Anthony DiNozzo?"

He nodded. "Babe I got to go, the doctor is here. I'll be home in a few hours, love you."

"Love you too. I'll pick you up at the airport."

"No I'll take a cab. Stay at work."

"Tony..."

"Not now." He hung up, "Sorry doc. What's the verdict?"

"Well Agent DiNozzo, you are extremely lucky. You only manage a slight dislocation. We'll pop it back in and put it in a sling." The doctor finished explaining and brought a nurse in.

"Great. Can I leave after this?"

"Sure. Do you need any pain medication?"

"No. My lungs can't handle the meds, aspirin will be fine." He explained.

"Your lungs?"

"Yeah, I'm a plague survivor. Damaged lungs was my prize for beating it."

"Do you want me to check them too?"

"No I'm fine."

"Alright. Lets get that shoulder fix."

It hurt like hell. They popped it back in and put the sling on then he signed the discharge papers. The doctor told him to take it easy for a couple of weeks. He left the hospital and took a cab to the hotel, got his stuff and checked out. His next stop was the station, he dropped his report off at the desk, having to write it out when he was waiting at the hospital, and gave his card to the officer to give to the cop he first met. Then he left and went to the airport. He was finally going home.


	2. The Past Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when he thought it was safe, he was proven wrong. At least something good came out in the end.

It was a long flight and Tony was thankful it was a direct one. As soon as he stepped off the plane a sense of ease washed over him. He was finally home. He took a cab to the Yard, flashed his badge to the guard and took the elevator up to the bullpen. The first person to spot him was Balboa.

"DiNozzo? Thank god you're back. Gibbs is about to explode."

"Come on Vince, he can't be that bad."

"Are you kidding me? That man made two agents and three lab techs cry. Vance has been hiding out in MTAC."

"Are you serious?" Now he was worried.

"Yeah I am. And to top it off, a few hours ago he threw his phone at the plasma and broke both of them then proceed to yell at David and McGee. They were hiding out in Abby's lab but she kicked them out after he yelled at all three."

"Alright I'll handle it. Thanks Vince."

"No problem."

The other agent walked off and Tony went to his team. He spotted Tim and Ziva at their desks working quietly and Gibbs was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" Tony asked softly setting his stuff down.

"Oh Tony I'm so happy to see you. If you ever leave again I'll kill you." Ziva threaten as she hugged him.

"Why happened Tony?" McGee asked pointing at his arm.

"Took a tumble down the stairs after getting shot. I'm fine it didn't even pop out all the way. What a pair we make Tim. How's the wrist?"

"Good. Frustrating to type with the brace but I can still work."

"Great. Why don't you two give me a quick run down and then I'll talk to Gibbs."

They nodded and went over the case. Tony listened and made mental notes. When they finished they looked at him.

"What was Marks' C.O.D?"

"Gunshot. The bullet pierced his lung and nicked a kidney on the way out. Whoever shot him left to die slowly and painfully." Tim answered.

"Alright. Tim find out who is on the sniper's list and get of everyone's rank who was in Marks' class. Ziva, I want you to cross check Marks' time of death with everyone on his squad and class." They nodded and went to work.

"Where is Gibbs?" He asked again.

"He left to get coffee." Ziva answered.

Tony nodded and made his way to the elevator. To his surprise, when the doors opened, his lover was standing inside alone. He walked in without a word started the elevator and then stopped it. He turned and faced Gibbs.

Seeing Tony eased the tension in his body. When the younger man hung up on him earlier he got pissed and threw his phone, then yelled at the two remaining members. Later he found them in Abby's lab, he yelled at all three and then stormed out.

He found himself sitting at the coffee shop thinking about everything that was said on the last phone call. He had upset Tony when the younger man found out what he told the FBI agent. Gibbs knew he was in trouble. Looking at Tony now, none of that mattered. The only thing he wanted to do was pull the man into his arms and never let go.

"Don't even Jethro. You are in so much trouble right now, you're lucky you aren't going to be sleeping on the couch like I had originally planned but after four years its hard to sleep without you in the bed."

"Tony, I'm sorry. Please I wasn't worried about you pulling an all nighter but I was worried that you might get hurt. Looks like I was right."

"It doesn't excuse the fact that you told one of my friends to drug me and during a case with a serial killer on the loose. Do you know the damage that would have caused? You got lucky that I know Spencer better than he knows himself. Damn it Gibbs, I'm so pissed at the two of you. Being pissed at Spencer means an equally pissed off Derek Morgan will hound me until I forgive his boyfriend. But being pissed at you is easier." He yelled.

After a few moments he sighed, he was tired. All Tony wanted was to go home and sleep in his bed with the scent of sawdust, Old Spice and Gibbs on the sheets and pillows. He knew he wasn't going to get what he wanted for awhile.

"Tony, please. You know I would never intentionally compromise an investigation. I told your friend Spencer to give you half a pill, it would have given you a few hours of sleep."

"And those few hours were critical because the killer was on the run."

"He didn't tell me that, if he did I wouldn't have suggested the pills."

"Spencer didn't know because rather than waiting for me to do a sit-rep the damn genius decided to pickpocket my phone. I swear Gibbs if you ever do anything like this again I will leave you."

It felt like a punch to the gut. Tony's words put Gibbs on the edge. He couldn't lose Tony, he didn't think he would survive if the younger man left. Hell he barely got by when Tony was in Seattle.

"Anything but that." He pleaded, "you can shoot me, hit me, not talk to me but please don't ever leave me. If you left I don't think I would survive it. God, baby, two days without you was hell. Please don't leave."

It broke Tony's heart to see his Marine breakdown like that. He loved Jethro and it would kill him to leave but he would do it if he couldn't trust the other man.

"I don't want to but I will if I can't trust you. I'm tired, sore, and just want to go home, you are tired and frustrated, so let's just finish this case then go home and sleep."

Gibbs sighed, Tony was right they were tired. All he wanted to do was hold Tony and never let him leave again. He hoped that they will finally solve this case and Vance will give them a few days off.

"Alright let's go back. But there is something I need to do first."

"What?"

Gibbs stepped forward and softly placed his hands on Tony's face. Slowly he leaned forward giving the younger man time to pull away. When Tony didn't, Gibbs softly kissed him and smiled when Tony responded. He moved his hands to Tony's hair.

As always the kissing led to trying to get closer, hands frantically trying to remove each other's clothes. Gibbs moved to Tony's neck nipping and licking, causing the younger man to moan.

Tony finally remembered that they were in the elevator at work. "Baby stop."

When Jethro didn't respond, Tony found that his good hand was inside Gibbs' pants squeezing his ass. Tony smirked he knew he was going to pay for his next move. He pinched Gibbs hard, the older man bit him back and growled.

"What the hell was that for?"

"In case you forgot we're at work and in an elevator."

Gibbs groaned and pressed his face into Tony's neck. "Two days, two very long days."

Tony laughed, "I know babe. I feel the same but later."

"If we must." Gibbs stood straight and kissed Tony one more time and smacked his ass really hard for pinching him. He pulled back and started straightening their clothes.

"You know better than to start something you can't finish. And it will be a while before you can finish it." He smirked.

Gibbs stared at the younger man, "What does that mean?"

"Later at home, after we solve this case."

Gibbs sighed, "Fine lets get back to work."

They exited the elevator and was greeted by the whole bullpen. Gibbs growled at them and walked away, Tony smiled and winked. Everyone sighed, things were back to normal.

* * *

 

The MCRT team got to work. Tony read everything Tim and Ziva found while he and Gibbs were in the elevator. He found three potential suspects. One was second in the sniper training class, another was second in the field class and the third was an eighteen year old Private who was involuntarly enlisted.

Tony was leaning towards the sniper. Gibbs thinks its the Private. So the two secretly made a bet. They split up when they got to the base. Gibbs took the sniper, Tony took the Private, and Ziva and McGee took the other. The day couldn't have gotten any worse in Tony's opinion.

When Tony informed the Private that he was an agent, he body-checked Tony like a hockey player and took off running. Tony was caught off guard fell to the floor and landed on his bad shoulder. Ignoring the pain, he got up and went after the boy. When he caught up with him, his cop training kicked in and he tackled him. The Private hit the ground, Tony landed on him and had enough instinct to protect his injured shoulder.

He cuffed the younger man and called Gibbs. Gibbs rushed to Tony when he heard the pain in his lover's voice. When he showed up he saw the Private in handcuffs and Tony rubbing his shoulder.

"What happened?" He glared at the Private.

"The idiot body-checked me and ran when I introduced myself. I tackled and cuffed him." Tony answered.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just sore."

"When we're done here we'll get you checked out." He told Tony then looked at the Private, "Care to explain why you attacked an agent?"

"I panicked. I thought you were here to arrest me."

"Why do you think that? Did you do something illegal?"

"No, I figured the judge changed his mind and wants to put me in jail."

"We're here to investigate Corporal Marks' murder."

"Oh. I wasn't there I was on Mess Hall duty. You can verify it with my CO and the cook."

"We'll do that." Tony told him then pulled him up. "Let's go."

On the way to the Mess Hall, Gibbs got a call. It was short and had Gibbs annoyed.

"Uncuff him if you don't want to charge him." He growled.

"What's going on boss?" Tony asked uncuffing the Private.

"McGee and Ziva got a confession. We have to meet them in the Captain's office."

"Alright, lets go." He told Gibbs then turned to the Private, "Stay out of trouble."

The younger man nodded and then he and Gibbs walked off to meet the other two. After arriving Gibbs and the Captain got into an argument. The Captain wanted to keep his soldier, Gibbs wanted to take him back to the Yard. The argument ended when the Captain pulled rank and called Gibbs gunny.

"The only people who are allowed to call me gunny is my father, my mentor and my boyfriend. You, Captain, are neither. Now we're taking the Corporal back with us where he'll be formally charged with murder and spend life in prison. Ziva put the Corporal in the van." He ordered and walked away, Tony followed.

They didn't say anything until they were in the car. "You outed yourself to a Marine Captain. Baby we need to work on your temper."

"Doesn't matter. I don't care anymore. Tony, I love you and I want people to know that you are mine."

"Jethro I love you too, and you are mine like I'm yours. I guess now is a good time to tell you that everyone at NCIS knows that we're together even Vance and SecNav."

"What?! How do you know?"

"I've known since I got back from Agent Afloat. I had a meeting with them, they wanted to know why you were acting the way you did when I left and threatening people trying to get me back. You can hate me but I told them the truth."

"I don't hate you. I told Mike when I got my memory back. He told me that he wouldn't be surprised if you didn't take me back. Everyone knows?"

"Everyone. Baby when you left it damn near killed me. Abby, Ducky and Palmer forced me to work everyday. You know the story with Ziva and McGee. Well I left out a little part. Jenny and the others found out when Ziva and I got into an argument. She yelled in front of everyone that the only reason I got to be in charge was because you and I were sleeping together. That was the day I got my act together and suspended her and McGee for their insubordination, Jenny backed me up on that decision."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I handled it. So get those thoughts out of your head Jethro. The damage is done and I took care of it." He laid a hand on Gibbs thigh.

"Fine, I won't say anything. Since everyone knows why do you come in before I do?"

"Habit. I like to have everything ready before you come in." He smiled. Gibbs returned it with his own.

"Well we're going to break that habit. I want to wake up with you."

"I'll try. It also wouldn't hurt to have a little persuasion."

Gibbs laughed, "I love you. When we get home I'll show you how much."

"Good plan. We'll just have to take it slow for a while, because of the shoulder."

"I plan on doing that. I want it to last all night."

"Also this doesn't excuse the fact that you are in trouble."

Gibbs sighed, "I know baby. Again I'm sorry for what I did."

"I know you are. Since I can't punish you the same way you punish me, it leaves me no choice but to lock up the basement. No boat and bourbon for awhile."

Gibbs groaned, "Fine, I'll serve out my punishment if you let me punish you for getting hurt."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. We'll get home I'll lock the basement, then bend over take my punishment and spend the rest of the night wrapped in each other."

Gibbs didn't say anything just drove faster. They got back to the Yards and started the interrogation. Vance wanted a report from Tony. So while his team wrapped up, he was in Vance's office talking to both the director and BAU's Section Chief Erin Strauss. Tony had no love for either but kept it short and civil. After talking to them he went to Ducky and got his shoulder checked. The older man wasn't happy but checked him out and told him everything was fine. He thanked him and left.

* * *

 

When they were all done and given time off, Tony and Gibbs went home. The first thing they did was lock the door and shut their phones off.

Tony left Gibbs to padlock the basement and put the key on top of the door frame. He walked back into the living room where he found a naked Gibbs sitting on the couch. Tony smiled, removed the sling and his clothes before climbing over his lover's lap.

Gibbs stroked a hand down Tony's back feeling the shiver that followed. He rubbed both cheeks affectionately before speaking.

"Why are you being punish?"

"Because I disobeyed your order and got hurt."

"Is that all?"

"Not really. I also really want this because two days away was hell. I know you need this too for the same reason."

"You're right I do. Twenty-five, fifteen for getting hurt and ten because we need this."

Tony just nodded and braced himself. Gibbs placed one hand on the small of his back while the other rubbed his ass softly. He was just feeling his body relax until the hand was removed and then he felt the first smack.

Each one after the third was harder than the one before it. His lover was keeping a steady pace. By the tenth Tony's ass was on fire, he shifted causing his hard cock to rub against Gibbs' thigh while his lover's equally hard cock rubbed against his stomach. Tony felt pre-cum smear on his skin.

Gibbs bit his bottom lip to keep from groaning as Tony shifted in his lap and let out a moan. The heat of Tony's bright red ass warmed his palm and caused his cock to twitch. He ignored everything in order to finish the last fifteen. Knowing that if he didn't finish Tony would be disappointed and Gibbs would never purposely disappoint Tony.

Tony was a bit grateful that Jethro had stopped. The longer he waited the more worried he became. He was just about to tell his lover to continue when Gibbs lifted his hand and brought it down on his heated ass. To his surprise he winced and moaned.

The next ten were focused on his sit spots and thighs, Tony knew those were the punishment spankings. He also knew, judging by how it hurt it, that Jethro wanted him to feel it for a few days. Finally the last five ended up on the middle of his ass, he guesses that Jethro wanted to remind him what was next. Tony didn't really need the reminder, he felt both cocks steadily leaking.

Gibbs rested his heated hand on Tony's hot red ass while the other stroked up and down his back. He loved this part, loved showing Tony that he still loved him, was still with him and wasn't leaving.

Tony felt his body relax under Jethro's soft touch. He loved this part, he knew his lover was silently reassuring him that he was loved and not alone. It always brought on tears.

Gibbs smiled when he heard Tony purr, it wasn't a rare thing but it always manages to make him smile. Then Tony's breathing even out and knew it was time to move upstairs.

"Come on baby, lets go upstairs." He whispered.

"Don't wanna move." Tony mumbled.

"You have to. The bed is better. The couch is bad for your shoulder and my back."

Tony mumbled something unintelligible and eased up off Gibbs' lap. Both were still hard but they ignored it. Gibbs took Tony's hand and they walked upstairs turning the living light off on the way.

They didn't bother turning the bedroom light on. Both men were too worn out to do anything else, so they just crawled into bed. Tony pressed his back against Gibbs' front and went to sleep. Gibbs wrapped his arms around his lover and followed him into sleep.

* * *

 

Tony's frustration has been growing for the last three months. Since coming home from Seattle he and Gibbs had spend a few weeks improving their relationship. He forgave Jethro for what he did and the older man served his punishment without complaint.

Part of his frustration came from his lover. Since coming home Gibbs rarely left Tony out of his sight and always tried to protect him from their suspects. Tony knows the other man only wanted to keep him safe but Gibbs was taking it too far by turning himself into a human shield. That day they had their first couples' argument at work, that night they slept on opposite sides of the bed.

The next day at work both men growled and snapped at everyone. It got so bad that Vance stepped in and told them to go home and fix their problem or risk getting suspended. They glared at each other and left the building.

At home Gibbs went straight to the basement without a word. Tony stayed upstairs in the kitchen and baked everything he knew how to make. While kneading the dough for the banana bread he heard a yell followed by a crash, cussing and several loud noises. He covered the dough, wiped his hands and rushed to the basement.

The sight that greeted him, he wasn't afraid to admit it, scared him. Gibbs was yelling and throwing things. Tony rushed to his lover and grabbed his wrist. When Gibbs had settled down Tony asked him what happened. Jethro told him he got lost in thought and hit his hand with the hammer. That caused him to lose his temper.

Tony wrapped his arms around the older man, Gibbs returned the hug. One thing led to another which led to the two lovers making up in the basement. After that night things between them got better. Gibbs held his protectiveness back, unless it called for it and Tony became a little more careful.

* * *

 

The second part of Tony's frustration was Spencer Reid, and by extension the BAU team. It started a week after the Seattle case. Spencer called Tony apologizing and asking for forgiveness. Tony who was still upset told the genius no and hung up. Three hours later Derek Morgan called, when he started yelling Tony hung up. Everyday after that a different member of the team would call, he would tell them no and hang up.

* * *

 

Now here he was three months later. The team was still calling, it was pissing him and Gibbs off. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, he was proven wrong when the entire BAU team minus Garcia stepped off the elevator with Tobias Fornell and Erin Strauss.

Tony and his team stood up as they made their way to the MCRT area. Tony made a quick call to Cynthia and told her to tell Vance that he was needed.

Leon Vance was surprised when his secretary told him there was a situation in the bullpen. It was an even greater surprise to see the FBI staring at Gibbs and his team. DiNozzo had a hand wrapped around Gibbs' bicep as if he was holding the older man back. Sighing he walked down the stairs to join the group.

"What brings the FBI here?" He asked looking at Fornell and Chief Strauss.

"There's a case that requires both agencies." Strauss answered.

"How can NCIS help?"

"The FBI is tracking a serial killer and two days ago he killed a Marine."

"Why weren't we informed?" Tony asked.

"Because we didn't know who he was until today." She answered.

"So turn everything over to us and we'll find the killer." Gibbs responded.

"This is an FBI case..."

"With a dead Marine, therefore that makes it now NCIS jurisdiction." Gibbs cut in.

"The UnSub killed five other people, one person doesn't make the whole case NCIS jurisdiction." Hotch stated.

"The suspect may have killed five others, but his sixth victim is more important. It now belongs to us." Gibbs argued.

"One person is no more important than the others." Hotch countered.

Gibbs growled, "That Marine is more important. He risked his life to serve this country. He doesn't deserves to be treated the same as the others."

"That's where you are wrong. Every victims deserves the same treatment."

Gibbs tried to move forward but Tony's hand prevented it. Everyone else didn't know what to say.

Tony broke the silence, "Gibbs lets just work with them. We'll focus on the Marine and they'll focus on the suspect."

"You know that's not how joint investigations work." Reid added.

"Reid don't lecture me on proper etiquettes of joint investigations." Tony snapped.

"Watch it Dinozzo." Morgan warned.

Both he and Reid ignored him. "Even without the 'lecture,' I'll remind you that we are here out of courtesy."

"Well you can just courtesy your way out of this building, just leave the Marine's file and evidence."

"Tony I don't know what your problem is, but you need to get rid of the attitude and act like a damn professional."

"Don't know _my_ problem. Here's a start, you and your team needs to stop calling me. Second you and your team needs to show a little bit more respect for the people who serve in our military. And finally your boss needs to show a little bit more respect to mine, you came to us for help not the other way around."

Morgan stepped forward and pulling Spencer behind him, "DiNozzo, I'm telling you for the last time, back off."

Ziva moved forward with a gun in her hand pointing it at the ground, "I advise you to take two steps back and watch your tone."

Morgan just looked at the Mossad, Tony could tell that the other man was a bit worried. His next words were for Ziva only, he didn't want her to get into trouble.

"Zee, I know what you are doing and I love you for it. But you need to put the gun away. Please." He kept his voice soft and calm.

She turned to look at him then holstered the weapon. After nodding to Tony she glared at Morgan who stepped back.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Fornell moved to stand between each group, "Agent Hotchner you hand over everything you have on the dead Marine."

"Agent DiNozzo, you will work on the BAU side of this investigation." Strauss ordered.

"Agent Gibbs, you and the remaining members will do the Marine investigation and share your findings with Agent Hotchner and his team." Vance ordered.

Gibbs started to move again but Tony's hand was still gripping his bicep. He turned and looked at Vance.

"Tony stays where he is, the last time he was with them he got injured."

"The injury DiNozzo sustained was one of his own making." Hotch informed him.

"No it was one of Agent Reid's making. If he hadn't pickpocketed DiNozzo's phone before Tony did a sit-rep, Tony wouldn't have left with a LEO for back up." Gibbs corrected.

Hotch looked at Gibbs then Tony and turned to look at Reid, "Reid is that true?"

"Hotch, man..."

"I'm talking to Reid, Morgan. Reid don't make me ask again."

"Hotch..." Reid looked at his boss who glared, "yeah, I took his phone. Only because I was worried about him."

Hotch sighed there was so much he wanted to say to the younger man. With Strauss there and a roomful of Navy cops, he knew it wasn't the right time or place. So he found a better idea.

"Here's what's going to happen, Reid. You get to stay with Agent Gibbs and his team, you will follow his orders. When we get back home you and I are going to have a long talk. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Reid knew he was in trouble.

"Hotch, man..."

"No, Morgan. I'm not going to change my mind and you aren't staying."

Morgan glared at Hotch then turned to Gibbs and Tony. He opened his mouth to say something but Tony beat him to it.

"Don't even Morgan. Reid can handle himself. Besides I already told you Gibbs is an ex-Marine sniper and Ziva is Mossad, even Probie can provide protection."

"Enough with the chit-chat. Everyone has their orders get to work." Strauss told them all.

Gibbs and Tony looked at each other. Both had a lot to say but there wasn't enough time.

"Stay safe, no risks. That's an order."

"I will. Try not to kill Reid and make sure Ziva doesn't either. If he doesn't stop talking send him to Abby."

"He'll be fine."

Tony nodded and turned to the BAU team. Morgan and Reid were whispering to each other, then after a quick kiss they separated. Morgan nodded to Hotch and the team. They turned and headed to the elevator, Tony grabbed his bag and followed. They all stopped when Gibbs called his name.

He turned around, "Yeah?"

"Your's is mine, so protect it until I can."

Everyone in the room looked confused. Tony just smiled.

"I love you too, Gunny."

Gibbs didn't care where they were or who was watching. He moved towards his lover pulled him into his arms and kissed him with a promise of later. When the need for air was too great they separated. Tony smirked at him.

"You broke a rule."

"Don't care. Your fault anyways for calling me gunny. You broke a rule too."

"No I applied rule fourteen."

Gibbs laughed, "I'll apply rule fourteen to you later."

"Looking forward to it. Now get to work."

Gibbs gave him a quick kiss and walked back to his desk. Tony straighten his jacket and flashed everyone a smile and walked to the elevator. Everyone on the floor was speechless. The BAU team got in the elevator and left.

Strauss, Vance and Fornell went to Vance's office. Gibbs, Ziva and McGee looked at Reid. He looked at them then pulled out the Marine's file from his satchel and handed it to Gibbs before sitting at Tony's desk.

For the rest of the day the NCIS team ignored Reid. The young agent took the opportunity to observe Tony's team. Being a profiler didn't prepare him for this.

Where he and his team respected Hotch and they all treated each other like family, this team was different. The trust, respect, and love was there but there was something different that he couldn't quite find a name for.

The female, Ziva, was treated like any other person, like an equal. On his team JJ and Prentiss could take care of themselves, but it didn't stop Hotch from teaming them with one of the guys sometimes. The younger guy, McGee, showed the same respect to Ziva as he did Gibbs, even though he ranked higher than her. Both of them knew their boss really well.

They knew what to do and didn't wait for it to be assigned to them. They just did it without a word and as quickly as they could. This team confused Reid, but he was growing to respect them. A part of him was resentful and jealous. To him it felt like Tony had found a replacement and didn't need or want the BAU team anymore. He missed his best friend.

"Agent Gibbs?"

"Yeah."

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened in Seattle. I was concerned about Tony. I didn't mean for him to get hurt or angry at you."

Gibbs sighed, "I know that, Tony knows that. He wasn't angry at you after the first week but he still felt betrayed and didn't want to talk to you or the others. The anger came back when you and your team wouldn't stop calling him. It made me angry too because you all were hurting Tony. So I'm going to say this once, stop with the phone calls and give him time. When he's ready he'll call you."

Reid went over every word carefully. He felt bad for hurting Tony and knew it would be a long while before his friend calls him. He can wait, Tony's friendship means a lot to him.

* * *

 

Tony was thinking of all the ways to kill Strauss, Fornell and Vance. Of course getting away with it was easy. He figured that those three had some sort of plan to separate him from the Gibbs and NCIS and place him back into the FBI and BAU team. He would quit before that happened.

He pushed aside his thoughts and focused on what was in front of him. The D.C police had set up a room for them. All the photos, files and evidence was scattered around. He had looked it all over and now he was staring at the map Reid had finished before they went to NCIS. The BAU at the moment was ignoring him, which was fine.

Nothing about these murders gave him any clue why he killed six people. Each murder was different, the only thing that told them it was the same person was a letter and number that was carved into each body. Tony focused on those and started thinking like Gibbs. He called Abby, not wanting to hear Garcia's rant and lecture. He put the phone on speaker.

"Abby, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you, Tony."

"Get into the prison system for Virginia and Maryland. Search for an inmate who's last name's is Miller and number was 857305." He read off the pictures in order.

"Give me a minute to run the search. I'll call you back when something pops up."

"Thanks." He hung up and looked at the others. "What?"

"Tony, what are you doing?" Hotch asked.

"My job. The numbers and letters have a meaning. If its not an inmate then its a case number. If we solve this we'll find the suspect."

"Why didn't you call Garcia?" Morgan demanded.

"Because we don't have the time and I don't have the patience. Abby is just as able as Garcia."

Tony phone rang and he put it on speaker again. "Abby what do you have?"

"Tony, Tony, Tony." She said quickly in a panicked voice.

"Abby calm down. Breathe and explain."

"Tony I called Gibbs, stay where you are until he and the others with back-up come to you."

"Why Abby?"

"The killer is after you. Please stay and wait for Gibbs."

"I will but explain why he's after me."

"You put his brother in prison. That brother was killed last week."

"Refresh my memory Abbs."

She sighed, "Philip Miller was a wealthy man who was very dirty behind closed doors. He was embezzling from his company and he also..." She trailed off.

"Its alright Abby, I think I remember now. I'm so sorry you had to read that. I'll make it up to you later."

"Okay. Stay safe."

"I will." He hung up and looked at the team again.

"I remember him. He was one of the first cases when you started working for us. I don't remember a brother." Hotch responded.

"Step brother, younger. Kenny worshipped Philip. They had an abusive father, Phil protected Kenny so the boy would never be on the receiving end of the abuse. Then the old man died when Kenny was in college, there was rumors Phil did it but no evidence was found. Years later the brothers went their separate ways." He explained.

"So explain Kenny's motive." Rossi replied.

"Like I said Kenny worshipped Phil. He must of heard about the arrest and wanted to help. But ten years is a long time. If memory serves me, Phil only had two more years on his sentence. What happened at the prison?"

"I'll call Garcia." Morgan said walking away.

Tony and the others just stood there until Hotch broke the silence. Tony was prepared.

"Tony, you, Reid and Morgan need to fix things. This is affecting their work."

"Hotch, this would have been fixed three months ago if Reid had waited for me to call or all of you hadn't kept constantly calling me. Hell none of this would have happened if Reid hadn't pickpocket my phone."

"Tony, Reid will be dealt with, but please try working on forgiving him."

"Did you punish Gibbs?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah. All three b's were kept under lock and key for a month and after the reaffirmation sex, there was no more for the month. It was punishment for both of us. My second half was twenty-five spankings." He smiled.

"Too much information, DiNozzo." Hotch shook his head.

Rossi laughed, "I never would have guessed. What are the three b's?"

"Basement, boat and bourbon."

"And how is that Gibbs' punishment?"

"Gibbs is a man of habit. The basement is his sanctuary and place of solitude. Working on the boat helps him think and the bourbon is there for when the thinking brings up bad memories. For a month Gibbs was sober and restless. He clocked in a lot of hours at the gun range, he improved his own records. Hell without sex for a month and the frustration of the phone calls, I achieved Gibbs' old record and can qualify as a sniper for the military."

"Impressive. So is there a next step in this relationship?"

"That's Gibbs' decision."

"What's my decision?" Gibbs asked walking through the door with the team, Reid and four Marines behind him."

Tony smiles, "The next step with this case."

Gibbs stood by Tony, "We're going to keep you safe. The Marines here are your protection detail. Don't go anywhere without them, understand?"

"Yeah, boss, I understand."

"Good. Another thing, when we find him you stay here or at NCIS."

"Gibbs..."

"No DiNozzo. That's an order."

"Boss, a minute. Please."

"Fine."

Gibbs followed Tony out of the room ignoring everyone else. Tony pulled him into an empty office closing the blinds and locking the door behind them. He turned around and faced Gibbs. Gibbs made the first move.

He pulled Tony into his arms and kissed the younger man until they were breathless. He pulled back and put his forehead on Tony's.

"Please don't fight me on this. I can't risk losing you."

"You won't lose me. I can't let you go alone."

"I'll have Ziva and McGee. Please, Tony, just sit this one out. I don't want to worry about you out in the field and don't want you getting distracted."

Tony looked at Jethro and saw the worry in his eyes. He didn't like this.

"Alright. I'll take the Marines and go back to NCIS. Please be careful Gunny."

"Always." He kissed Tony deeply, neither man wanted to separate.

With one last kiss they left the office and rejoined both teams. Everyone looked at them. Tony looked at Ziva and McGee, they stepped forward.

"Don't worry Tony. Everything will be fine." Ziva reassured him, McGee nodded.

He looked at them a moment longer before looking at the BAU team. "Stay safe, no unnecessary risks."

He didn't wait for an answer, just turned to the Marines and nodded. The four nodded back. Two took point in front, Tony in the middle and two behind him. All five kept a hand on their guns.

The tension didn't leave Gibbs as he watched his lover leave. He just wanted to take Tony home and lock the doors. He couldn't do that because there was a threat against Tony and Gibbs needed to take care of that. When all this was done, he was going to stop dragging his feet.

He turned and looked at everyone, they were watching him. "Where are we at with this thing?"

"Garcia confirmed your Abby's findings." Morgan informed them.

"So you're wasting time and Tony's safety to double check something that was unnecessary."

McGee and Ziva flanked Gibbs, "Boss, rule 3a."

"Doesn't apply to this McGee. Abby would never lie or get the wrong information. Screw this. McGee find a computer, if anyone has any objections shoot them. Find where this asshole is."

"On it, boss." He left the room quickly.

"Ziver..."

"Back McGee." She turned and left the room.

Gibbs glared at the BAU team. They were on his shit-list for jeopardizing Tony's safety. When this was over he was going to threaten everyone from SecNav to the FBI director.

"Agent Gibbs?" Reid spoke stepping forward.

"What?"

"Morgan would never jeopardize Tony's safety. He just wanted Garcia to check to see if Abby forgot anything. Derek doesn't know Abby, therefore he is unable to take her word." He reasoned.

Gibbs knew the younger man was right but at that moment he didn't care.

"Doesn't matter. You all know Tony and trust him. By proxy you should trust Abby. That girl is Tony's little sister, he trusts her with his life. Just as she trusts him with her's. The same goes for Ziva, Tim and Jimmy. You all spent two days with Tony, I know he told you everything that has happened the last eight years. Reid spent two hours with me and the others, I know you profiled us. Rule thirty-five was applied to you, I saw the sadness and jealousy. You think Tony replaced you and your team, but you're wrong."

Reid and the others wanted to ask him to explain further but McGee and Ziva came in with smiles. Ziva's more deadlier than McGee's.

"Boss, I found him."

"Good, lets go."

The three of them left without looking at the other team. Hotch and his team followed closely behind, but the NCIS team was quicker. Hotch had to have Garcia track their phones to keep up, it didn't last long when Garcia informed them that the tracker disappeared. Reid knew his boss was getting agitated, so with tied hands he called Tony, he hoped the other man will help.

* * *

 

Tony sat at his desk trying not to worry about Jethro and his team. When he got back Vance, Strauss, and Fornell wanted an update, which he gave them and went straight back to his desk.

He quickly answered his phone when it went off, "DiNozzo."

"Tony please don't hang up, we kinda need your help." Reid spoke in one breath.

"Help with what?"

"Your team found our killer and went after him. They were faster than we were, we lost them. Garcia was tracking their phones but the tracker disappeared. We can't find them, McGee and Ziva are the only ones who know the location."

Tony sighed, "The tracker was cut off by Abby. McGee developed the program and Abby maintains it. Its so no outside source can track an NCIS agent. Directors Shepard and Vance with SecNav's backing approved it. I'll go talk to Abby and call you back." He hung up not waiting for Reid's reply.

The trip to Abby's had him thinking about the risk his team was taking. He didn't like it but knew Gibbs did it because he didn't trust the BAU team.

Abby hugged him when he walked in. "You're here about the tracker."

"Yeah. Just give me a location. Gibbs and the other might need the back-up."

"Okay," She turned to her computer and went to work. "They are there." She point at an address on the screen.

He kissed her cheek and called Reid, "They're at Philip Miller's home." Then he hung up. "Thanks Abbs. I'm gonna go back and brief Vance."

"Alright Tony."

The talk with the others didn't go very well. Strauss ranted about Gibbs' improper attitude, Vance wasn't happy about it either and Fornell just shook his head. Tony defended Gibbs but none of them were listening.

Twenty minutes later, Gibbs, Ziva and McGee stepped off the elevator with Kenny Miller. Kenny took one look at Tony and fought against Ziva's hold shouting threats. Two agents stepped forward and took him to the interrogation room.

Gibbs walked straight over to Tony ignoring everyone. The older man grabbed his lover and kissed him deeply. He pulled away before Tony could respond and got down on one knee pulling a ring out of his jacket pocket. The whole floor went quiet.

"Tony, I love you more than I thought was possible. I didn't think I could ever find this kind of love and happiness again, but the moment you tackled me eight years ago, I was proven wrong. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Will you marry me?"

Tony was shocked. Jethro was proposing in front of all the NCIS agents. He smiled and nodded.

"I love you Jethro. Yes I will marry you."

Gibbs put the ring on his finger and stood up to kiss him. Everyone clapped and cheered for them. They pulled apart, Ziva and McGee hugged them while the other agents shook their hand or pat their backs. Vance and Fornell offered congrats, and Strauss just nodded.

A few long minutes later everyone went back to work. The BAU team showed up, they all looked mad but one look from Strauss stopped them from saying anything.

"Agent Hotchner, you're suspect is in the interrogation room." Vance informed him.

Hotch didn't know what to say. He wanted to go off on every NCIS agent for lack of protocol, hit DiNozzo and shoot Gibbs.

Rossi broke the silence, "Complimenti DiNozzo. Mi aspetto invito e un matrimonio reale italiano. _(Congrats DiNozzo. I expect an invitation and a real Italian wedding.)_ " he spoke in Italian to have some privacy.

Tony smiled, "Certo. Tue Prentiss sono invitati a venire. Non so se Gibbs mi permettama probabilmente posso convincerlo a farmi buttare un'accoglienza italiana. _(Of course. You and Prentiss are welcome to come. I don't know if Gibbs will let me but I can probably persuade him to let me throw an Italian reception.) "_

"Eccellente. _(Excellent)_ "

"Io ci sono. _(I'm there)_ " Prentiss confirmed.

"Non verdo l'ora. _(Can't wait)_ " Ziva added not wanting to be left out.

"Any of you want to share?" Strauss asked.

"Just discussing upcoming events, Erin." Rossi answered.

"Discuss on your own time. You all have a case to finish."

"Of course. Lets go Aaron."

The two left leaving everyone else in the bullpen. Tony wanted to tell Abby, Ducky and Palmer. He stepped away but Gibbs stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"Downstairs to tell the others before someone else does."

"I'll go with you."

"Agent Gibbs you have a report to write." Vance informed him.

Without missing beat, "On it boss." McGee replied moving to his desk.

Gibbs took Tony's hand and they headed for the elevator. They told Abby first who almost blew their eardrums with delightful squealing and a mile a minute questions. It took twenty minutes to leave her lab. Ducky and Palmer offered their congrats, Ducky asked them all out for a celebratory drink. They accepted and went back upstairs.

Rossi and Hotch were with the others and informed them that the suspect had confessed. He told them that the first five people were jurors who help put Philip away, the Marine was killed to get Tony's attention. Tony felt guilty about that but Gibbs told him that the only one to blame is the killer.

McGee finished the report, gave a copy to Hotch, then the FBI left. Tony had a feeling they'll ask him for help again.

* * *

 

It had been a busy year for NCIS. Two months after the joint investigation Tony and Gibbs got married. It was a simple ceremony with their friends and coworkers. Tony invited the BAU team having to made up with Spencer and Derek the month before. He also invited both cops from Seattle and met the first one's now wife, he was invited but work got in the way. Gibbs let Tony have a real Italian reception. Tony, Rossi, Prentiss and Ziva were excited and spent half the night together.

Vance gifted them with a two week vacation. They spent the first week in Stillwater with Jackson and the second week was spent at a bed and breakfast in upstate New York. When the two weeks were over, both men didn't want to go back.

* * *

 

Several months later they were invited to Morgan and Reid's wedding. Spencer confessed to Tony that Morgan proposed only because an UnSub shot at Reid. He also said he accepted because he loved Morgan more than anything. Tony told Spencer he knew that before they did. Both men laughed until their spouses joined them.


	3. And Sometimes It Just Won't Stay Away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch and Rossi show up wanting Tony's help again and Gibbs gets angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part.

Two months before his one year anniversary Tony was sitting at his desk looking at his husband's worried expression. Gibbs told him as soon as they arrived at work that his gut instinct was telling him that something bad was going to happen. Both men stayed on guard.

An hour before lunch, Hotch and Rossi stepped off the elevator. Gibbs was on his feet in a flash.

"No. You can't have him."

"Jethro calm down."

"No. I knew something bad was going to happen. I told you we should've just went back home."

"I know Jethro, but Vance wouldn't be happy if we did."

"You're right. I wouldn't," Vance spoke as he walked down the stairs, "Agents Hotchner, Rossi please join me and agents Gibbs and DiNozzo-Gibbs in the conference room."

The four agents followed Vance into the empty room.The director flipped the switch on the scrambler for privacy. He then sat at the head of the table, the others sat on opposite sides.

"Now tell me why you are here, Agent Hotchner?"

"The BAU would like to borrow Tony."

"You can't have him." Gibbs growled.

"I'm siding with my husband. I'm not an object to be used whenever you want need me."

"Tony, you are more qualified for this." Rossi replied.

"I have the same experience as Morgan, same training as Prentiss and almost the same education as you and Hotch. Morgan and Reid were trained by Gideon. JJ was trained by you, Hotch and for god's sake Rossi, you are one of the founding BAU members. Why the hell do you want me?"

"Your experience exceeds all of us, you see things differently than we do. You are almost as smart as Reid, Prentiss and Garcia. You were also trained by Gideon." Hotch explained

"Tony you are a valuable agent." Rossi added.

"You're right his is valuable. Valuable to me. He isn't going with you." Gibbs informed them again.

Vance sighed, "Agent DiNozzo-Gibbs don't make me turn this into an order."

Gibbs stood up slamming his fists into the table. "Damn it Leon. He's not going. Every time, every goddamn time they show up wanting him to help, his life is in danger. First someone shoots him, then there was that crazy asshole who was killing to get his attention in order to kill him. Now you want him to go out there for god knows what. My answer is no. My husband is staying where people I trust can protect him and watch his six."

"Agent Gibbs, Rossi and I are perfectly capable of protecting him. Agent Morgan can as well."

"I don't trust you or your team. While I'm on the subject I don't trust any of the alphabet agencies except for this one and CGIS, and only because Abigail Borin is a damn good agent."

Tony laughed, "And a redhead."

"Tony not now." Gibbs growled.

"Jethro sit down. Hotch explain this case."

Gibbs sat and glared at all of them. Tony just shook his head.

"Children are being kidnapped in South Carolina. So far none have been killed, but the UnSub has done this before."

"What's the pattern?"

"Two kids between the ages of three and six are taken every three years. One boy and one girl, no relations and no specific race."

"What happened to the previous children?"

"Still missing." Rossi answered.

"How far back?"

"Almost fifteen years. Look Tony time is critical, this guy has the boy and right now he's looking for a girl. We want your help before he finds one." Hotch all but begged.

Tony sat and thought about it. He hated these cases, they were one of the reasons he transferred. He also knew that they'll be short a few agents because Hotch, JJ and Morgan make these cases personal. Reid wouldn't be much help because he'll be focused on Morgan. This was going to piss Jethro off.

"Alright I'll go."

"Tony no. Please."

"I'm sorry Jethro. I have to go, they'll be short four agents, if I don't." He explained.

"Damn it no! This is your fucking fault. You, your goddamn team and the fucking FBI." Gibbs yelled pointing at Hotch. "If you had just stayed the hell away and left him alone."

Hotch having enough of the other man's attitude stood up and glared. "I'll remind you that he was mine before you two met. In fact you met because of me. Gideon wanted to send Morgan but Morgan was suspended at the time for punching another agent who made fun of Reid. So you owe me a thank you."

"I don't owe you anything. And he sure as hell wasn't your's"

"He was. I found him, I recruited him and I had Gideon train him. That made him mine, if it wasn't for Strauss and the director pulling rank Tony would still be working for me."

"Like hell, if he hadn't come to me, I was hours away from getting him. Former Director Morrow and SecNav were talking to the DOJ and your former director."

"I didn't know that." Tony spoke softly.

Gibbs looked at his husband, "I told you I fell for you when you tackled me. I wasn't going to let you go. You were mine right at that moment."

Tony smiled, "Good thing I fell for you too Jethro."

"Save it for later." Vance order. "Tony, you are going. Gibbs not another word."

Gibbs glared at Vance and pulled Tony out of his seat. Tony stopped him from leaving the room.

"I'll go on three conditions."

"Which are?"

"One Gibbs, Ziva and McGee are off until I come back. It will stop Abby from calling and so I'm not worrying about Gibbs doing something stupid. Two this is the last time I help the BAU and the FBI or I'll quit my job right now. Three I don't work with any other other agency without Gibbs' approval, just to avoid what happened in this room."

Vance looked at his agents. Tony looked serious and he didn't want to lose his best agent. He also knew that if DiNozzo quits Gibbs, David, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Palmer would too. He looked at Gibbs and saw the smug proud look. He couldn't blame the man, he felt the same way.

"Alright I accept your conditions."

"Thank you. Hotch, Rossi I'll meet you at the airfield."

The two nodded. Gibbs dragged Tony out of the room, they stopped long enough to get their stuff and then leave. The ride home was quiet giving Tony flashbacks of last year.

* * *

 

Gibbs took them straight to their room. He sat on the bed and looked at Tony. His husband smiled at him.

"You know this is similar to last year."

"I realize that. So like last year pack first then drop your pants and get over my knees. I'm going to prep you, spank you and then fuck you."

Tony stripped first, folded his clothes and placed them on the dresser. He packed his bag, taking his time. When he finished he settled himself across his husband's lap. Gibbs had removed his clothes as well.

Gibbs stroked his husband's ass before entering two slick fingers inside his tight heat. Heat worked quickly, thrusting and scissoring a few times. He removed his fingers and started the spanking, he wanted Tony to feel it for a while.

He applied ten hard slaps to the tone round flesh and sit spots. They moved and settled on the bed. Gibbs settled between Tony's wide spread legs, he kissed him deeply grabbing the back of his knees and slamming into him. Gibbs broke the kiss and straighten up.

His arms kept his husband's leg spread. He rolled his hips, gripped Tony's and slammed into him again. Soon Gibbs kept pace pulling out slowing and slamming back in.

Tony was going crazy, he wanted his husband to go faster. He didn't say anything because this was for Gibbs. Tony let out a loud moan when Jethro placed several hard bites on his thighs.

Gibbs was close and knew Tony was too. He leaned forward, pushing Tony's legs back towards his chest, rolled his hips again and upped his pace thrusting in and out quickly. They came together. He continued thrusting through the aftershocks.

Tony grabbed his husband and changed positions, keeping Gibbs inside while he laid on his chest. Jethro stroked his back.

"I'm not going to say it. But please."

"I will. Don't drown yourself in bourbon and don't kill any FBI agents."

Gibbs laughed, "No promises. I love you."

"I love you too. Always."

"Good lets get a shower."

Tony didn't move right away. He lifted his head and looked at Jethro. "Five more, please."

Gibbs brows furrowed, "Tony."

"Please Jethro"

"Tony no. Lets just get up, shower, dress and go."

Tony sighed in defeat. He knew Jethro wouldn't give him more. He only asked because he felt that Jethro needed more. Gibbs knew why Tony asked and he loved him for it but he couldn't do it. As they showered he marked Tony instead, covering every inch of his neck and collarbone in hickies and love bites. They dressed quickly and left.

* * *

 

The ride to the airfield was quiet. Gibbs didn't get out this time, not trusting himself to be around the other agents.

"I love you Jethro."

"I love you too. Come back safe. Take my vest just so I know your protected."

Tony nodded and kissed his husband one last time. He grabbed his bags and Jethro's tac vest. He boarded the jet without a backwards look. They were all waiting for him. The plane took off ten minutes later.

* * *

 

Twenty minutes into the flight, Rossi broke the silence. "So a few questions. Is your last name really hyphenated? How long are those bites and hickies going to last? And do you need ice for your ass?"

"No my name isn't hyphenated, its now and forever Agent Anthony Gibbs. Vance just adds the hyphen to avoid confusion. The marks will last a few days, I love them and will wear them proudly. And no on the ice. I want to feel this for the next couple of days."

"Okay. So how do you think we should handle this case?"

"Hotch is in charge, ask him."

"Tony we want you to take charge." Hotch replied.

"Why?"

"Like you told Gibbs in the conference room, we'll be short four agents. Its best if you take over." Hotch explained.

"Shouldn't it be Rossi or Prentiss?"

"Not for this case. Rossi will be with me, Prentiss with JJ and Reid with Morgan. You run point."

Tony sighed, "Fine. You do know that I was serious in the conference room. After this I'm done."

"Tony think about..."

"No Hotch. I don't need to think it over, I'm an NCIS agent. Nothing more, nothing less. I love being there, working with Jethro and the others, I don't want to do anything else. You and the entire FBI need to respect that."

Hotch looked at Tony and saw the determine look in his eyes. For the last nine years he has been trying to get Tony back, but Strauss, the director and the DOJ told him it's out of their hands, it was Tony's decision. He didn't like it.

"Nothing we say will change your mind?"

"Nope. I told you last year during the flight to Seattle, I was happy for the transfer. This job was getting to me and I had to leave before it could end me. Gideon understood, he felt the same."

Hotch finally understood what Tony was saying. If he was honest with himself, he felt the same on most days. He understood but he still didn't like it.

"Alright, this is your last BAU/FBI case. You can work solely for NCIS."

Tony smiled, "Thanks Hotch."

The rest of them had no clue about anything that was said. Hearing about this being the last time Tony worked with them upset Spencer. It felt like he was losing his best friend.

* * *

 

Nothing else was said when the pilot announced their arrival. They got off the plane, into the SUVs and drove to the station. They were greeted by the captain, Tony took point.

He shook the man's hand, "I'm NCIS SFA Special Agent Anthony Gibbs, this is FBI BAU Unit Chief SSA Aaron Hotchner along with his team SSAs David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, Derek Reid-Morgan and finally last but not least Dr. Spencer Reid-Morgan."

"Wow, nice to meet you all. Thank you for coming. Just one question, what is NCIS?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services. We're a law enforcement branch created by the President, the DOD and the Secretary of the Navy, to investigate crimes committed against Navy and Marine personnel and their families." He explained.

"Uh-huh and why are you here?"

Tony smiled, "I used to work for the BAU until I met my husband and transferred. I am the best damn agent the entire alphabet government has ever had since Hoover."

The captain raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Hotch answered, "Yes, its true unfortunately. Agent Gibbs went to a military academy, worked for Peoria Police department, Philadelphia police, the FBI, undercover in Baltimore PD and NCIS."

"That some resume. Lets see if it can solve a fifteen year case." He turned and walked away. Tony smiled at Hotch and followed.

The others weren't sure what just happened, but followed them. After the captain left them, Tony handed out assignments. Hotch and Rossi were going to check out the abduction site. JJ and Prentiss were going to talk to the parents. He, Spencer and Derek were going to stay and go over files. Well he'll go over files, Spencer worked the map and Derek gets more information from Garcia.

JJ and Prentiss came back first, but waited until Hotch and Rossi got back. When the two men got back Tony had everyone sit at the table, he wanted to do things the way Gibbs did minus the plasma.

"Alright one part at a time. JJ, Emily start us off. Tell us about the parents, the home and the boy."

"The child is four, his parents are young, early twenties. High school sweethearts judging by the photos. Both go to college during the day, dad works nights, mom the weekends. During the day the child is at home with a sitter but today his grandmother watched him." JJ started.

"They live in a small two bedroom house, a starter home. Their parents help with the bills. The child's bedroom shows that he is well loved. Toys, bunk bed, even a small table to color on." Prentiss added.

Tony nodded, "Okay. Explain his routine and how it was different the day he was taken."

"His parents get him up at eight. They eat breakfast together, sitter shows up at nine and they leave. Its playtime from nine to noon, he talks to mom and eats lunch. Nap time at twelve-thirty, up an hour later, snack and activity time. Parents home at three, dad leaves at four, then he and mom spend the rest of the night at home." Emily explained.

"When he was taken, his grandmother watched him. Everything followed schedule until nap time. After his nap and snack, grandma took him to the park where his aunt and cousin were meeting them. His grandmother said she looked away for one second to get her phone out of her purse, when she looked back up he was gone." JJ added.

"Alright Hotch, Rossi the abduction site. How did he do it without getting caught?"

"Well we know the child was on the swings. The grandmother was ten feet away on the bench with her daughter-in-law. It was an open area, there was no way to hide and watch and the parking lot had to be fifty yards away."

"Dave's right. Something doesn't add up."

Tony thought about it and tried to connect everything. He then had Spencer tell everyone his findings. He done the map for the last fifteen years.

Spencer didn't like this case. Four children, including the newest one, had been taken from that park. According to his husband two of them had young parents. Then out of all twelve children five of them were living with their grandparents.

"Alright. Now the other seven. What do we know about them?" Tony asked making notes.

"Three were fostered, three newly adopted and the one was staying with social services until they could locate a relative. Her mother was killed in an accident and her father was unknown." Derek answered.

Spencer started with the first six. Telling them that two of them were in daycare, one run by a church and the other was public. The church's teacher reported that she turned around to help another child for two minutes when she finished she looked around and noticed one missing. Everyone searched for hours. The public daycare teacher, left to take a hurt child to the nurse and her replacement went straight outside, she did a head count and came up short. None of the other children had seen anything. She took the others inside and called 9-1-1.

Tony nodded and took more notes when Spencer finished. On a separate sheet of paper he wrote places he wanted to check out later. Following the first rule three, double check, he wanted to see how the UnSub got away. They continued to go over the files for the other children. When he had everything he strapped on Gibbs' vest, grabbed his notes and bag and told them they were going on a trip.

* * *

 

The BAU team didn't question Tony, although they had a few but knew they would get answers one way or another. Hotch admired the way Tony took charge and the way he paid attention to the details. Rossi was feeling a bit like a proud father watching Tony work, it was a shame the younger man wasn't a profiler anymore.

Emily had nothing but respect for the other man, he was a great leader. JJ liked the way Tony took charge, he treated her and Emily as equals. Something the guys on their team sometimes forget to do. Morgan was surprised that his friend could still surprise him. It felt like Tony had never left, he miss having Tony on the team. Spencer profiled Tony, have been since he walked onto the plane during what his friend calls a 'sit-rep.' Spencer found that Tony is just like his husband Gibbs. He is given instant respect, treats everyone equally and is an excellent leader.

* * *

 

He started with the public daycare. He had Derek play the fill-in teacher, the others played the children while he was the UnSub. Tony walked the perimeter of the building looking for weak spots and trying to see what the UnSub did. When he couldn't find anything the first time, he walked it again. Frustrated he walked back to the others and called Derek out.

"What did you notice?"

"You getting frustrated." Spencer joked.

Tony gave him the Gibbs glare, "Be serious."

Spencer looked away, "Sorry. Seriously everywhere around the fence we could see you."

He nodded, "Derek, what did you see?"

"The windows of the classroom face the building next door. It also took two minutes to walk out here, or a minute and a half if she ran."

"Alright. So lets review, the kids could have seen the whole thing, the teacher took two minutes too long, and the UnSub is smarter than we originally thought." He hated to admit that last part. He is going to apply rule sixteen. This guy is going to be stopped.

The rest of their outing was done in the same way, until they got to the park. Morgan was assigned to the parking lot, Spencer the bathroom, JJ was the grandmother. Emily, Rossi and Hotch were the other parents. Again Tony played the UnSub. He channeled Gibbs the whole time.

After walking around a few times he started thinking that the damn guy was either a ghost or a magician. They stood in the middle of the playground, he kept a watchful eye on their surroundings.

"Something about this is really bugging the hell out of me."

"I know. All these spots are near impossible to kidnap someone." Hotch agreed.

Tony went over everything to see what he was missing. The answer finally came to him. He wanted to Gibbs slap himself for not figuring it out sooner.

"Crafty bastard." He muttered.

"What was that?" Morgan asked.

"Our UnSub is a crafty bastard."

"Why do you say that?" Emily asked.

"Let me ask you one question. Who do children trust besides their relatives?"

"Teachers." JJ answered.

Tony nodded, "Keep going."

"Oh I know," Spencer spoke, "Cops. Parents tell their kids to trust cops."

That got the others to start talking at once. He let them talk among themselves for a bit. They needed a profile but didn't have enough to form one, so he decided to channel Gideon.

* * *

 

They went back to the station. He went straight to the conference room, where he laid everything out.

Spencer watched his friend stand and look at everything, he almost looked like Gideon. Tony could always do things the Gideon could, he was sometimes envious of that. Right now he was happy to see it.

Morgan looked at and knew he was doing things like their mentor. Derek always wondered how he could do that, but never asked because he wanted to figure it out on his own.

Hotch looked at his former agent, he thought that if Gideon was here he would be proud right now. Hotch was proud of Tony, always have been.

Rossi was thinking of ways to get Tony to continue working with them. JJ and Emily talked quietly among themselves observing the men in the room.

* * *

 

Tony felt like shooting something, he couldn't find a single thing to pull a profile from. He needed to hear the team's input. They needed to work fast, it was late and time was running out.

"Alright before I get arrested lets try to pull together a profile. Hotch you start."

Hotch nodded, "Okay, we know he's pretending to be a cop but we don't know why. Maybe he's unemployed or employed by someone who wants him to kidnap children."

"He could be a former kidnapped child who was raised by his abductor. That person taught him what to do." Emily replied.

"You know Emily might be on to something. Statics show that almost eighty percent of kidnapped children raised by their abductors become kidnappers themselves." Spencer sprouted off.

"Fifteen years means he can't be too old nor too young." Rossi observed.

Tony looked over everything again while listening to Derek and JJ list their input. Derek thinks the UnSub might of had some practice and JJ thinks the UnSub might be receiving help. He thought they were on to something. There was still one more thing he wanted to see, so he called Garcia.

"What can I do for you?"

"Garcia, its Tony and you're on speaker. Can you see if there are any cameras around the park?"

"Sure. There are four."

"What are the positions?"

"There are two at each entrance to the parking lot. One watches the playground and the ball field."

"Garcia stay on the line, I'll be right back."

Tony didn't wait for an answer. He drew his gun, check the chamber and left the room before anyone could say anything. He went after the captain, who was talking to another officer. Several officers stood up and drew their guns pointing them at him. The captain turned and looked at him.

"Agent Gibbs is there a problem?"

"Did you or anyone check the cameras before you called us?"

"Cameras? What cameras?"

Tony growled in anger, "The cameras at the park. The ones that could have solved this thing without the BAUs help."

"Agent Gibbs put the gun away and we'll talk about this like adults."

"No, the gun stays. Either you answer my questions or I'm going to call the DOJ and the IA. My husband is an ex-Marine sniper, I'm a damn a good shot and I know when I'm being played. So did you or did you not check the cameras before calling the FBI?"

"Agent Gibbs if I knew there were cameras, I would have checked them."

"Bullshit. I know for a fact that town and city officials notify every police precinct when they put cameras up in public areas. So try again. Lie to me again and I'm going to start making phone calls. You and every cop here will be having very thorough background checks done by the IA and DOJ."

"Tony..."

"Back off Hotch." He kept his eyes on the captain, "The cameras?"

The captain looked at Hotch, then back at Tony, "No, we didn't check the cameras. We didn't know it was same person until our mayor informed us. He was the captain before me. He recognized the pattern. We just called you."

Tony holstered his gun and glared. "You would have already had this bastard caught, but you decided to risk another child's life. If he takes another child and disappears before we catch him, I will personally arrest you and your mayor. Then I'm going to call in every favor I have to put this whole damn town under a federal investigation."

He turned and went back into the conference room. Every member of the BAU was looking at him.

"Tony, we need to talk about this."

"Not now. Garcia you still there?"

"Yes I am. What would you like me to do?"

"Look through the video footage at the time of the kidnapping. Can you also show us?"

"Alright. Yes I can. Do any of you have a laptop ready?"

"Mine is, Pen." Spencer replied.

"Okay. Just watch the computer screen."

They all gathered around and watched. The computer tech played the video for them. The playground video made all the difference.

"Garcia pause it, please. Derek what was the grandmother's statement?"

"She said she was sitting on the bench with her daughter-in-law, her phone went off she reached into her purse for it. Looked back up and found her grandson missing."

"Garcia rewind the last five minutes please." She did and played it, "Look there's the grandmother and aunt." He pointed at the two women sitting on the bench, "now watch."

The camera showed the grandmother grabbing her phone, stood up and turned around to answer. The aunt turned to talk to another mom.

"They lied. Why?" JJ asked.

"That's what I'm going to find out. Emily go out and tell the captain to send two, and I do mean two, officers to go and arrest the grandmother and aunt. Rule one, never let suspects stay together. I want them in separate cars and in separate rooms."

"On it." She left without another word.

"Garcia continue the tape, please."

The tape played and showed the little boy running from the swing to the bathroom. A few people went in after he did and after five minutes he didn't come back out.

"Spencer you at the restrooms, were there any other entrances?"

"No there only one way in or out."

"Garcia did you see the boy in the parking lot tapes?"

"No, but I'll go over them again. Run a facial recognition software on it."

"Thanks. Oh and no offense but I'm going to enlist some more computer help. I don't want to overwork you and there are a lot more videos to go over. I want you to stick with the park, check and run facials on this case and the other three. Derek will give you the dates. Thanks Pen."

"No problem. And don't worry I'm not offended, I want this guy caught too."

"Okay, I'll let you talk to Derek." He looked at the man and nodded. Then took out his phone and made the first call.

"McGee."

"Tim its Tony. Are you busy?"

"No. What do you need?"

"Your hacking skills. You won't get into trouble I promise."

"Alright, just give me the information."

Tony gave him the names of the daycares and child services, along with the times and dates of the abductions. "Run facials for any adult in all of them to see if there is one person who was there every time."

"Okay, I'll call you back if I got something."

"Thanks Probie." He hung up and called Abby.

"Hi Tony. I thought you were in South Carolina?"

"I am. Are you at work?"

"Yeah. Things are slow today."

"Great. Wanna help the FBI?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

He gave her dates and times of the second park and gave her the same instructions. They hung up and he made one last call.

"Gibbs."

"Hey its me."

"Tony. Are you still working?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Well let's see. The suspect is damn good, and the police are stupid. I had to make threats that could possibly ruin my career. How was your day?"

"Don't do that. Don't change the subject. Ruin your career how?"

He sighed, "The cops didn't look over the cameras before calling the FBI. Then when I asked about it the captain lied to me, twice. I threaten to arrest him and the mayor and put the whole damn town under federal investigation."

Gibbs laughed, "Is that all? Don't worry baby you job is safe. For the record I would have done the same thing."

Tony smiled, "I know. Jethro I'm worried. We went over everything, nothing gives us a clue."

"Tony I'm not there to help, but I'll try anyways. Tell me about the boy, the new one."

Tony told him everything they seen on the video.

"Did anyone go in after?"

"Yeah two dads with their kids, one teenager and a park employee. The dads had the same kids and the teen was alone."

"What about the employee? What was he doing?"

"Cleaning. he walked out of the female's first then went in the men's."

"Did anyone question him?"

Tony had a light bulb moment the exact same time he wanted to Gibbs slap himself. "You. I love you. I deserve a Gibbs slap right now."

Gibbs laughed, "No you don't but I'll be happy to slap something else."

Tony smiled, "When I get home. Thank you, so much for your help."

"Anytime, you know that. I love you too, now go catch the bad guy."

They hung up, he called Abby and Tim and told them to get the park employee's picture and run it in their search. He did the same with Garcia. Half hour later the three called back and said he was there each time. He thanked Tim and Abby and then had Garcia do a background.

"Sorry Tony. There is nothing on this guy."

"One more thing. Can you de-age someone?"

"Sure. I have that program. How far?"

"Do three through six, then run the picture through missing persons."

"One minute. And got it. Our suspect was known as Caleb Wells. He was taken at three, no leads or suspects. Case went cold three months later."

"Are the parents still alive?"

"Yes and they are local. Information is being sent to your phones."

"Thanks. Can you do two more things?"

"Anything for you sweetness?"

"Run a check through missings, this time for girls. Ages three to six, taken the same day as or a day after our suspect. While running a national search for the same ages, boy and girl, taken the same day."

"Call you when I got something." She hung up.

"Care to share now." Hotch replied.

"Jethro should have been the one to help you. I probably wouldn't have gotten the employee until Tim, Abby or Garcia found him."

"Don't worry about it. We missed it too." Rossi assured him.

"Thanks. Now the next part. Derek go to the park office and talk to people to see if they recognize our guy. JJ, you and Emily go to the parents, be careful when telling them about their son and do it after you get the information. Hotch, you and Rossi talk to the aunt, Spencer and I will talk to the grandmother. We'll meet back here when we're all done."

They all nodded and left.

* * *

 

The team met back up almost two hours later. Tony knew the others were tired but none of them said a word. He knew why, knew that they were pushing themselves to avoid another mishaps like Seattle. They have to talk about that. So when everyone sat down he began.

"Okay first thing first, I want you all to listen to me and listen well. Seattle was a year ago, let it go. We all forgave each other and served our punishments. So let it go. If any of you are too tired to continue, just say so and go check in. Don't push and overwork yourselves because of me."

"Tony we may be pushing and overworking but its not completely about you. We're also doing this to catch him before he grabs a girl." Hotch replied.

"Just don't blame me when this is all over. Let's start with our suspect's past. Jen what did you and Em find out?"

"The Wells were surprised to see us. They told us that they were teenagers, sixteen, when they had Caleb. Mr. Wells was an only child raised by his father who passed three months after their high school graduation. Mrs. Well is the third of four children, her parents are alive and still married. Anyways, both parents were in college and living with her family. The day Caleb was taken he was with his oldest uncle while they were at school." JJ started.

"Seems to be a theme. How did it happen?"

Emily answered, "Caleb and his uncle were at the store, the boy was in the cart. The uncle turned to ask where the children's section was, when he got the direction he turned around and Caleb was gone. The store employee notified his manager who locked the store down and called the cops. They searched for hours and turned up empty."

"Cameras."

"According to Mrs. Wells, she said the manager told the cops that their cameras had gone down the day before and the company's repair tech was fixing them the day of the kidnapping. They even talked to him to confirmed." JJ answered.

"This is sounding a bit planned. Also they were in the middle of a busy store and no one seen a thing, or the uncle and employee didn't hear the boy cry out when someone picked him up. Can any of you explain that one?"

They all shook their heads. He sighed and raked his hands through his hair. This case was one big headache and lacked any kind of sense.

"Well I have some news both good and bad." Derek informed them.

"Bad news first."

"Okay, bad news no new personal information about our suspect. Good news the office manager told me that our suspect works for the park as a seasonal worker. He gets paid under the table."

"Damn. Here's what we'll do, in the morning we'll have the captain assign patrol duties to both parks, plain clothes only. Also for the daycares, pre-schools and kindergarten buildings." They nodded. "And since there is nothing we can do now why don't you all go check in and get some sleep."

"Tony, you need to sleep too." Spencer spoke softly.

Tony smiled, "Don't worry about me Spence. I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"You need to sleep DiNozzo." Hotch pressed.

"Its Gibbs now. I can't sleep, never could, during an ongoing investigation. Jethro doesn't sleep either, he's in the basement working on the boat while I'm in the kitchen baking and going over the case." He laughs, "By the end of the case there are at least five dozen cookies, three cakes, four pies, two breads and at least two dozen or so cupcakes."

"Tony you can live with me." Rossi laughed.

"No, me." Emily argued.

"Sorry you two. I'm a married man and Jethro doesn't share." He smiled. "Now back to the original topic. Go get some sleep, if something comes up I'll call. I promise."

They all looked at him for a moment then slowly they left the station. He sighed in relief when they were gone. After getting more coffee he picked up a random file and began reading.

* * *

 

Early the next morning, after breakfast and getting Tony some, the BAU team went back to the station. They all stood in the doorway at the surprise that greeted them. Penelope Garcia, Tim McGee, Ziva David and Abby Sciuto were talking quietly while Tony slept in his chair with his head on the table.

They looked at each other and none of them knew what to say. The quiet didn't last long as Tony shifted and woke up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around. The air around the room became tense and cold as the agent glared at all of them.

"One at a time, you four going to tell me why you are here." He spoke slowly and sternly.

Garcia went first. "I ran that search you wanted. The results were too big to go over by phone. So I synced my laptop and booked a flight."

"Okay you get to stay. Although Hotch may have something to say. Who's next?"

"Tony please don't be angry." Abby begged, "I finished Balboa's case. Then ran a search on your kidnapper when nothing showed up I got to thinking and de-aged him that gave me results. I found a camera footage of his kidnapping. I ran facial of his kidnapper and got more results. I had to come tell you."

She looked down waiting for the yelling. Tony smiled at her softly and put a finger under her chin to raise her head. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Everyone minus McGee and Ziva were confused at the exchange.

"Abby I am mad but I'm not going to yell. You had a good reason but you went off without calling me or Jethro first. Abby when he finds out I don't think I can be able to help."

"I know and I'm sorry, but it was important." She spoke softly as the tears slid down her pale cheeks.

"Don't cry sweetheart. When the time comes we'll deal with it together." He wiped the tears away and hugged her.

She hugged him tightly and didn't appear to be letting go. So he just held her and rubbed her back looking at his other agents.

"I ran more searches, hacked a lot of databases across the country, hacked Abby's computer when she forgot to call. I found the booked flight, booked my own and called Ziva." Tim responded.

Tony glared. "Probie, did you forget something?"

"Look Tony, I love you like a brother and I wanted to help. Whatever happens I'll deal with the fallout alone."

"No you won't McTrouble, with Jethro yes, Vance no. We don't need you getting transferred for this. I can't have a husband in jail and a dead director. Now your turn Ziva."

"Tim called, said something about flying with Abby to help you. Asked me to tell Gibbs that they went on vacation if he called. Tony, someone had to protect them because you would be too busy and I wanted to make sure they didn't distract you. Besides I can't lie to Gibbs."

Tony laughed, "You three never could. If you three weren't too old I punish you." He thought about that for a moment. "You know what I can. Tim no personal computer time for two weeks. Ziva no punishment for you because you wanted to protect the other two and you were told to lie, which you chose not to do. Tim that makes your two weeks into one month. Abby no Caf-Pow for two weeks."

She pulled away and looked at him in horror and shock. "Please anything but that. I'll take Tim's punishment, or how do you and Gibbs punish each other?"

"You can't have the same as Tim, your life doesn't evolve around technology twenty-four seven. Gibbs gets locked out of the basement, you don't have one. I get spanked, no one and I mean no one is ever going to touch you that way. So you get no Caf-Pow."

"If Ziva was going to get punished, what would you pick?"

Tony smiled. "Sweetheart, Ziva's punishment would have been two weeks of anger management. You barely have an angry bone in your body."

She sighed in defeat. "Fine I'll take my punishment."

He kissed her forehead. "Good girl. Now you, Tim and Garcia can tell us your findings. When you all are done, you're on the first flight home. And no back-talk or I'll double your punishments."

* * *

 

They didn't argue but spent the next two hours going over their findings. When they were all done, Morgan and Rossi took them to the airport. With two of their teammates gone the others worked with the LEOs patrolling the parks. Tony and Spencer took one park and Hotch and the girls took the other. Before leaving, Tony told Derek and Rossi that they have daycares when they got back. The next few hours were critical.

Tony and Spencer kept each other in sight, neither were offended by the gesture. Just before noon it started raining, they pulled back and headed for the station until the rain ends. Five minutes away a call comes in, a guy matching the suspect's description was seen taking a little girl out of a car and into a another. The witness gave the description and location. Tony and Spencer were two blocks away. They radioed the others and went after their suspect.

After a long car chase, the suspect crashed got out and start shooting at them. Tony fired back and shot him in the shoulder. Spencer arrested him and Tony checked on the little girl. They put the suspect in a squad car while they drove the girl to the station.

At the station they were met by Children's Services, thanking them for getting her back. Tony let the BAU handle the suspect, he talked with the case worker. She gave him the girl's history. Her name was Skylar Owens, she just turned five. Skylar lost her parents two years ago, there were no living relatives found. Her foster family wanted to keep her but they found out that they were having twins and their income wasn't enough to raise three kids. Tony felt both sorry and love for her. Like Jethro, he felt an instant love for the five year old. She had long brown hair and stormy gray eyes. She must of felt something for Tony because she hadn't let him go since he pulled her out of the car.

So he asked the case worker how many gay couples adopt. She told him they get a least five couples a week and the children are always happy and healthy. Some couples come back after a year or two to adopt another. With that information Tony told her he needed to talk to his husband, but he was sure she was going to get a call from him soon. They exchanged information and she let him talk to Skylar. Tony told her that he will be back for her and she was going to have a new family. He took her picture then the case worker had to carry her out because she started crying. It broke his heart.

 

They wrapped up the case and went home. At the airfield Tony, again, told them that he wasn't going to help them anymore. He also told them that they shouldn't wait until a case to talk to him or visit. So they all set up plans to have monthly dinners before going their separate ways.

* * *

 

Arriving home Tony went straight to the basement. His husband stopped working and pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him deeply. They pulled apart and went upstairs. Neither one couldn't get enough of the other, they spent hours in their room. Sated and too tired to move Tony brought up the subject.

"Jethro, do you think about having children again?"

Gibbs shifted and looked at his husband. "Once or twice after we had started dating. Why do you ask? Do you want kids?"

Tony climbed out of bed and got his phone out of his pants. He sat next to Gibbs leaning against the headboard. Gibbs sat up and shifted closer. Tony showed his husband Skylar's picture.

"We saved her today. Our suspect had taken her, Spencer and I were close by. We chased after him, caught him and saved her. Her name is Skylar Owens, she just turned five. She lost her family two years ago and today her foster family gave her up because they are expecting twins and can't afford to raise three kids. Jethro, I want to adopt her. I want to know if you'll be okay with that"

Gibbs looked at the picture, he had an idea of why Tony wanted to adopt her. He felt the same way but he wanted Tony to say it. He looked at his husband.

"One reason. Give me one honest reason."

"I love her. Just like you, when I saw her I felt nothing but love for her. When the case worker gave me her info, I wanted to adopt her right there but I had to talk to you first."

"What if she already had a family?"

"I don't think I would have felt anything. Like I said just like you, fate was telling me something."

Gibbs understood that. Tony was proof of second chances and this little girl, Skylar, felt like a second chance too. He looked at his husband and smiled.

"Alright, we can adopt Skylar. I feel the same way about her as you do."

Tony gave him a big smile and kissed him. "I love you. Tomorrow I'm going to call the case worker and start the process."

"We also need to air out and repaint Kelly's room, or Skylar's room now."

"Really? We can convert the guest room if you aren't sure."

"I'm sure. And when she comes home we'll take her shopping to buy what she likes."

"I'm so excited right now. When do you want to tell the others?"

"We'll tell them tomorrow. Also before or after you, me and the others are going to have a long talk about what happened this morning."

"Jethro I handled it. Can you let it go?"

"No Tony."

Tony sighed. "Fine."

They dropped the subject and moved on to more enjoyable things. Tomorrow was going to be better, even with the lecture.

* * *

 

 

** Epilogue **

It was the best and longest three months in the Gibbs household. Today Skylar Owens is going to be Skylar Gibbs officially. Both parents and little girl were happy. The NCIS family and the BAU family, along with Tobias, his family and Jackson were all attending the celebration.

Skylar was excited and happy. She loved her papa and daddy and her big family. She was so scared when daddy left after she first met him, but that went away when he and papa met her and Miss Susie at the the airport. Now she was going to be a Gibbs.

Tony and Jethro were over the moon. They signed the final paperwork and the judge told them Skylar was officially their's. The adoption and name change went through and just before their daughter had to start school.

The happy family celebrated all night. When everyone left and their daughter tucked into bed, Tony and Jethro had their own celebration. Before going to sleep they talked about having more and decided to adopt a boy.

Both went to sleep that night wrapped around each other and smiles on their faces.

~Fin~


End file.
